Raram's Moemon adventures
by okami's eyes
Summary: Raram Sumatro, a young man from the town of Pallet is about to embark on your journey moemon by Kanto region. What fate holds for him?He can get become a moemon master? Or will he fail to fulfill its promise?
1. Chapter 1

**I had already written this story before, but because of my inexperience as a writer, the story was terrible. After a while I decided to rewrite it after I become more experienced as a writer. Well, the story is here, leave a comment and tell me if she has any future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day, the day that three youngsters from the Pallet town would start their journey to become moemon trainers. It was expected that they feel anxious, nervous or even confident. But there was one that was ... Neutral.

His name was Raram Sumatro, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of being a trainer, on the contrary, it was something he wanted to do for years, but for him, it wasn't a choice that he did, was an obligation, something he had no right to decide.

While he fix your stuff, he took one look at himself in the mirror. He had a black hair tied in a ponytail, clear skin and blue eyes. He wore a pair of gray sneakers, a worn Jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"I'm going to do this" muttered Raram to himself "I will keep my promise."

He went downstairs and found his brothers waiting for he.

"You are going already?" asked his brother, Racom. He had a spiky blond hair and blue eyes as the of Raram. He wore a black shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

"You know the answer" said Raram "there's no point asking".

"Good luck" murmured his sister, Rei. She and Racom were twins and she had the same blond hair and blue eyes that he, but her hair was longer, reaching to the waist. She wore a white t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need" said Raram. Before leaving, he looked at his little brother, Ranck. The kid was sitting at the table eating breakfast, without even looking at Raram. He had black hair spiky and blue eyes as all his brothers. He wore a white shirt under a blue jacket, jeans and white sneakers.

"See you soon" said Raram when passing through the door.

He addressed to professor oak's lab, thinking of what would be his first moemon.

_"My first moemon, I think it's the only choice I can make"_ thought Raram.

"Hey Raram, wait for me" said a voice from behind him. He turned and he saw his old friend Myu "why the hell do you have to be such rushed, I almost couldn't catch up" she mumbled. She had curly brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt, blue skirt, white sneakers and White cap.

"Rushed? I just woke up on time, you should buy a new alarm clock" said Raram.

"Listen, I'm not taking effrontery from you" said Myu "now come on, professor oak's it waiting for us".

Shortly after, they finally arrived at the lab.

"Ah, Raram, Myu, you guys arrived early" greeted the professor oak.

"It's this idiot fault, who insists in being so punctual" complained Myu.

"Anyway, it's time for you guys choose your first moemons" he said, pointing to three moeballs on the table "You can choose between bulbasaur, squirtle and charmander.

"Wait, I should choose first" said a voice from behind them.

Raram turned and saw his old rival, Jason. He had blond hair messy and Brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm the oldest among us three, I should choose my moemon first" complained Jason.

"Yes, but Raram and Myu arrived here first" said professor oak. Jason grunted a little but didn't say anything. The professor then pushed the button on the three moeballs, releasing the moemons.

The first of the three was a bulbasaur. She had short green hair who came to the neck and red eyes. She had a green Rosebud between her hair and wore a blue dress with dark spots that came to her knees.

The second was a squirtle. She had short light blue hair and Brown eyes. She have a small brown shell on her back and a long tail. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a short blue jeans.

The third was a charmander. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore an orange shirt and a yellow skirt reaching to the knees. There was a short tail with a small flame on her back.

Raram looked at them for a while. Bulbasaur was a shy expression, Squirtle was a joyful look on her face and charmander seemed indifferent to what was happening around, almost ... Neutral.

"Professor, I choose Charmander" said Raram.

Professor oak nodded.

"I expected that this was your choice" he said. He returned Charmander to her moeball and handed to Raram "take good care of her".

"I will" said Raram.

"Ok, my turn" said Myu, approaching of Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Wait Myu, I think you should try to choose one of these here" said professor Oak pointing to three moeballs on the opposite side of the room.

"What's different in these moeballs?" Asked Myu.

"You'll see" said professor oak.

He pressed the button releasing the three moemons, they were the same species as the other, a bulbasaur, a squirtle and one charmander, there was only a single difference.

"Oh My God" said Myu "professor oak, these moemon are..."

"Men" finished the professor for her "the most of people don't know, due to the fact that they appear less frequently than their female version but there exist" said professor oak.

"Why do they appear less?" asked Myu.

"Well, it's actually very simple, unlike their female version, males moemons aren't very... friendly with humans. The most of them hates the ideia of have a master, something about male pride, I guess. Because of that, they avoid humans and in rare cases,thry can take attitudes more... drastric".

Myu look scared to the males moemon. The professor Oak noticed that and reassured her. "Don't be afraid Myu, this guys were educated in this lab, they never would do something bad to you".

The first was a bulbasaur. He had green hair and red eyes. He wore a blue shirt with dark spots and a pair of jeans. He had a kind of bulb in the back.

The second was a squirtle. He had blue hair and Brown eyes. He have a small brown shell on his back and a long tail. He wore a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans.

The third was a charmander. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with orange sleeves and orange pants. There was a tail out of his back with a small flame at the tip.

"Professor, I choose the bulbasaur" said Myu.

The professor nodded. He returned the Bulbasaur for his moeball and handed the Myu "take good care of him."

"I will" said Myu.

Finally, Jason approached of the two remaining girls: Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"I choose Squirtle" he said.

The professor returned the Squirtle to her moeball and handed it to Jason.

"Take good care of her" he said.

"I will" said Jason.

The professor returned the remaining moemons for his moeballs and saved them.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Myu.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be fine" said professor oak "they're going to have a quiet and happy life in my lab and maybe someone choice they in the future".

"Now, before you go, I have to give each one your moedex" he said. He gave a moedex for each of the three.

Raram looked his moedex for a moment before guard it. _"interesting"_ he thought.

"Well, now it's time for you to start their journeys" said professor Oak "I wish good luck to all three of you."

Then they left the lab going towards the exit of the Pallet town.

"Hey, Raram, what do you think of one battle?" asked Jason.

"Ok" said Raram in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Frankly, this your neutrality irritates me sometimes," said Myu.

"You're going to fighting also Myu?" asked Jason.

"No, I'm going straight to Viridian city" said Myu "and if I'm lucky, I'll find new moemons on the way". She then followed by Route 1, disappearing from view.

"Okay let's start this battle" said Jason "Squirtle, go!".

"Charmander, go!" said Raram.

The two moemons left the moebolalls and looked confused to their masters.

"Why are we fighting now? We haven't even received our names "asked Squirtle.

"Come on, it's going to be only this time, I promise that I will give a name for you after this battle" said Jason to his moemon.

"But we haven't made a pact yet" complained Charmander.

"This also could get to later" said Raram.

"You promise me master?" asked Charmander.

"Yes" said Raram, trying not to blush.

"All right then" said Charmander smiling. Then out of nowhere she ran in the direction of Squirtle, with the claws extended "Scratch" she said before hitting her with her claws. Squirtle staggered for back when receive the blow.

_"She should not follow my commands during the battle?"_ thought Raram.

"Oh, I still wasn't ready" complained Squirtle.

"The problem is your" said Charmander.

"Squirtle use Tackle" said Jason.

Squirtle launched herself against Charmander, in a full-body attack. Charmander ended up falling on the floor.

_"It is time for her to start listening to me"_ thought Raram.

"Charmander use the Growl" said Raram.

Charmander opened her mouth and let out a loud grunt and pervasive that distorted the air. Squirtle plugged the ears with force trying to protect them from the sound.

"Squirtle use the Tackle again" said Jason.

Squirtle launched herself against Charmander, but with less force because of the Growl.

"Charmander use Scratch" said Raram.

Before Squirtle could hit she, Charmander threw she back with her claws in a direct hit.

"Squirtle return" said Jason "Well, it was a good battle, but I and my moemon have to go now".

"Good luck" said Raram before follow by the route 1.

* * *

><p>"When I going to receive my name?" asked Charmander while Raram tried to set up the camp.<p>

"As soon as I have finished of arming this tent" he replied.

"And why are you taking so long?" asked Charmander.

"Well, I could go faster if you help me" he said.

"I will help you when I recive my name" she said.

"Okay" said Raram _"she is very impatient"_ he thought.

Raram thought about it for a moment.

"What do you think of Zoe?" asked Raram.

She smiled "I like that name" said Zoe "was that so hard?".

"Can you help me now?" asked Raram.

After that they set up the camp, Zoe pulled Raram for inside of the tent and sat on top of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Raram confused.

"It's time to make a Pact, master" answered Zoe with a smile on her face.

Raram blushed for a second, until Zoe gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time while their tongues danced, until they finally had to be separated for breathe. Zoe then pulled Raram's pants and boxers down, revealing his hard member. She licked her lips and started stroking with both hands his penis.

"You feel good master?" asked Zoe smiling.

Raram only moaned in response. Zoe then began licking the tip of the member while the fondled with HER hands even faster, making Raram moan even louder.

"Zoe... I'm Cumming" said Raram, ecstatic.

Upon hearing this, Zoe involved all member with her mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Finally, he released the load in Zoe's mouth, which swallowed everything. She looked the member of Raram, still hard, and pulled her skirt and her panties, revealing her wet vagina. She then positioned herself on the penis of Raram.

"Zoe, this is going to hurt a bit" said Raram.

"I know, but I can" said Zoe. She descended upon the member of Raram, leaving her hymen being ripped. Zoe bit her lips trying to not scream. Tears flowed from her eyes and Raram did his best to ease the pain.

"Zoe if you want, we can stop here" he said.

"No, it's okay, no longer hurts so much" said Zoe. She began to move up and down in a slow pace.

"It's good" said Zoe when the pain began to fade, giving way to pleasure "is very good".

She started to go more and more faster, until she was jumping in the member of Raram.

"Oh yes, fuck, this feels so good" said Zoe on top of her lungs. Raram began to move his hips in sync with Zoe and when he saw the sweat dripping from her breasts, he began to grope the breasts size C of Zoe, making her moan even more.

"Zoe ... I'll cumming!" moaned Raram. With a final thrust, he released his semen inside of Zoe.

Zoe came shortly thereafter, her juices dripping from her vagina. She fell about Raram, exhausted.

"Are You okay?" asked Raram.

"Yes, I just tired... so tired..." said Zoe before falling asleep.

Raram smiled at seeing her sleeping. He embraced she before closing his eyes to sleep.

_"Becoming a moemon trainer, it was something I wanted to do when I was young, but when I had to start taking care of my brothers, I thought about leaving that dream aside, only to discover that I had no choice, it was my only option"_ thought Raram before going to sleep _"it's not that I don't like the idea of becoming a trainer, I just don't like when other people decide what I should do"_ then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now some explanations. In most stories moemon, all moemons are girls, but I found better put moemons of both sexes, for make things a bit easier, as for example the reproduction of the moemons. Another thing that I have to explain is that the previous version of this story was based on the anime, but now I'll base it on the game. Anyway, again I ask you to review, since it is the closest that we wins of money in this site.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Raram's moemon adventure**

**Chapter 2**

Raram woke up late in the next morning. He looked up and saw Zoe sleeping peacefully on top of him. He needed a little of time for wake her up, she seemed to like of snuggle on him.

"Good morning master, you slept well?" she asked in a drowsy tone.

"Yes, very well actually" said Raram.

Soon after the two dressed and disarmed the tent, they followed by the route 1.

"Master, why you haven't seen my data?" asked Zoe during the walk.

"Oh, I forgot" said Raram. He took the moedex of his Pocket and pointed to Zoe.

**Name**: Zoe

**Moemon**: Charmander

**Species**: lizard moemon

**Gender**: Female

**Type**: Fire

**Level**: 6

**Regional Moedex**: #004

**Ability**: Blaze

**Attacks**: Scratch, Growl

**Height**: 1,5 m

**Breast size**: B

**Evolves from**: none

**Evolves into**: Charmeleon

**Info**: Charmander are moemons very jealous. They tend to maintain a rivalry with all moemons of his masters and are very aggressive with people close to his masters, but it is possible that they let this rivalry aside if they are well-trained.

_"She's really so jealous?"_ thought Raram.

"master, how long will take to we arrived to Viridian city?" asked Zoe.

"won't take long" said Raram "and you don't have to call me master".

"You don't want me to call you like that?" asked Zoe, confused.

"No, I want that you call me of whatever you want, I don't like someone being forced to do something, because I believe in free will" said Raram.

"Then, when I asked to You give me a name..."

"Yes, I wanted that you have a name that you choose, but then I saw how much you wanted that I choose, so I chose" said Raram.

"Well, I want to continue to call you of master, if don't have problem" said Zoe blushing.

Raram smiled at seeing Zoe blush.

_"I think this is the first time that I open myself like this for someone"_ thought Raram "If that's what you want, no problem Zoe".

They continued following the route 1 for a while, until they arrived to Viridian city. Raram expected can capture some wild moemon on the way, but he didn't can find any.

"Where we go first, master?" asked Zoe, while they walked by the town.

"We have to go to the moemon center, you isn't completely recovered from your battle against Squirtle remember?" said Raram.

"But I still can fight" said Zoe "I'm not very injured and..."

"Zoe, I don't want that you hurt yourself" said Raram "You're strong, I know, but even the strongest people need to be healed in some moment".

Zoe blushed a little but nodded in agreement. Raram returned Zoe to the moeball and go to the moemon center. There was no one in the moemon center at the moment wherein Raram entered, with the exception of nurse Joy who was sitting behind the service desk.

"Hello and welcome to the moemon center, how can I help you?" she said smiling.

"I would like to restore the health of my moemon, please" said Raram delivering the Zoe's moeball to the nurse Joy.

"It's going to take a little over an hour" said the nurse Joy.

"Okay, I don't mind of waiting" said Raram. He sat in one of the empty chairs of the center and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Frankly, just you to sleep in a place like this" said a familiar voice, making Raram wake up.<p>

"Oh, hi Myu, I didn't expect to see you here" said Raram.

"Why the hell are you sleeping in a moemon center?" asked Myu.

"I was waiting for my moemon be cured" said Raram rubbing his eyes "speaking of that, nurse Joy as is..."

"Your moemon is already healed" said the nurse Joy "she finished of heal a few minutes ago".

"Thanks" said Raram taking Zoe's moeball "bye Myu".

"Hey, wait a minute" said Myu "where are you going?".

"I'm going to challenge the city's gym leader, Giovanni" said Raram.

"I regret to inform you, but the gym is closed" said Myu "I went down there and the gym leader was absent, nobody knows where he is."

"Well, then I think I go to Pewter City" said Raram turning to the exit.

"Hey, wait for me" said Myu, following him out of the moemon center "you plan to go up against a gym leader with a single moemon?"

"No, I'm going to capture some moemons on the way" said Raram.

"Frankly, you won't find any moemon strong enough in Viridian forest" said Myu "well, if you want my suggestion, you should try the route 22, there are some strong moemons there".

"This is not the path to the League?" asked Raram.

"What difference does it make? you just need to go there, get some moemon and then go to Pewter city" said Myu.

Raram shrugged and followed by route 22. Myu gritted her teeth.

"Frankly, why he does have to be so indifferent to things?" mumbled Myu.

* * *

><p>Raram continued by the route 22 for a while, hoping that Myu was right.<p>

"Master, what are we looking for?" asked Zoe while walking beside him.

"We're looking for some strong moemon to increase our team" said Raram.

Zoe has stopped moving, freezing in the place where was, her eyes staring at the floor. Raram also stopped and looked at her.

"Zoe, are you okay?" asked Raram. He then remembered something. _"Charmander are jealous"_ he prayed that he not hadn't hurt the Zoe's feelings.

"Yes, it's everything ok" said Zoe, still staring at the floor. She raised her face and smile, but Raram saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Zoe, listen..." before Raram could finish that sentence, he heard a rustling coming from the tall grass.

"What was that?" asked Raram.

A moemon leave the tall grass. She had a hair thick whitish that arrived at the neck and black eyes. She wore a tan sports trousers, a pair of brown shoes, a white shirt and Brown bands wrapped around the hands, serving as gloves.

"Hello, my name is ..." Raram didn't have time to finish that sentence, because the wild moemon ran towards him and struck a punched in his face with a surprising speed. Raram fell on the floor with a thud.

"Master!" said Zoe shocked. She turned to the wild moemon with a look of pure rage "who do you think you are to hurting my master?"

"Scratch!" said Zoe with her claws extended.

The moemon strayed from Zoe's attack, without apparent difficulty.

"Scratch!" said the moemon, fighting back with the same attack. Zoe tried to deviate, but the moemon was faster. Zoe staggered back with her face hurt.

"Stop!" said Raram rising. He rubbed his hand in the place where he receive the attack from the moemon "why are you attacking us? We haven't done anything. "

"Because I want to be strong" she said.

"I'm sorry, but could you explain better?" asked Raram.

"You're a trainer" she continued "trainers has several strong moemons because they travelling around the world".

"I'm sorry, but I just started my journey" said Raram "Zoe is the only moemon I have".

She looked at Zoe with a look of doubt in her eyes "But she is so weak" said the moemon.

"What?!" Zoe's eyes looked like two fires of anger. She tried to move on the moemon, but Raram managed to hold she on time.

"calm down Zoe" he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" said Zoe, still trying to attack the moemon.

"What I want to mean is..." said Raram still trying to hold Zoe "A trainer is not strong only because he travels the world capturing several moemons, he is strong because of the ties that he has with his moemons, he is strong because of the hard training, he is strong because of the experience he gains and above all, he is strong because of his spirit ".

"Spirit?" asked the moemon confused.

"Yes, no matter how much power a person have, that power will be useless if he doesn't have a strong spirit" said Raram.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"Come with us" said Raram.

"What!?" asked Zoe.

"All right, I'm coming with you" said the moemon "but only if she can defeat me" she then pointed to Zoe.

"Okay" said Raram. He loosened Zoe who walked slowly toward to the wild moemon.

"Finally I be able to discount my anger in you" said Zoe.

"Before I forget, what's your species anyway?" asked Raram.

"I'm a mankey" she said.

"I don't care" said Zoe she extended her claws and prepared the blow "Scratch".

"Scratch" said the Makey, counterattacking. Zoe's attack hit Mankey in the stomach and Mankey's attack hit Zoe on her face.

"Leer" Mankey gave Zoe an intimidating look with sharp eyes.

"Do you really think that this scares me?" asked Zoe before strike another Scratch.

Mankey tried to deviate, but was too slow.

"That ends here" said Zoe "Ember." Zoe opened her mouth and spit several spheres of fire from her mouth. Mankey hasn't had time to swerve before the spheres to hit her.

_"She learned a new move"_ thought Raram.

"Go moeball" said Raram. He throw the moeball in the moemon's head, which was enclosed by light before being sucked into the moeball. The moeball fell in the ground, where she was wincing for a while before she stabilize.

"We made it!" said Raram.

"We really have to bring her with us?" asked Zoe.

"Yes" said Raram "she's one of us now."

Zoe grumbled a bit but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Thank you nurse Joy" said Raram.<p>

"It was a pleasure to help" said the nurse Joy, delivering the moeballs of Zoe and Mankey for Raram.

He left the moemon center and then brought Zoe and Mankey out of their moeballs.

"Mankey, it's time for you to receive your name now" said Raram "If you want, you can choose your name".

Mankey flashed confused for a moment, then strike a punch to the Raram's stomach.

"What kind of trainer lazy you are?" she said "You should choose my name!".

"O-ok" said Raram with one hand in the stomach while breathed with difficulty _"she's very feisty"_ he thought _"maybe is the wounded pride"_.

"All right, what about Asuka?" asked Raram.

"I think it serves" murmured Asuka, blushing a little.

"All right, let's see your data" said Raram, while took the moedex from the Pocket.

**Name**: Asuka

**Moemon**: Mankey

**Species**: Monkey Pig Moemon

**Gender**: Female

**Type**: Fighting

**Level**: 5

**Regional Moedex**: #056

**Skill**: Vital Spirit / Anger Point

**Attacks**: Scratch, Leer

**Height**: 1,45 m

**Breast size**: B

**Evolves from**: none

**Evolves into**: Primeape

**Info**: Mankey are moemons incredibly violent. The fight is the biggest passion of a Mankey, after their masters. Mankey express his passion for his master through of the violence, they see punches and kicks like hugs and kisses. Although some of them disguise this passion of anger.

_"Just my luck"_ thought Raram, ironically.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Asuka.

"We're going to the Pewter city" said Raram.

"Well, then let's go, the sooner we do this faster I'm going to become strong" said Asuka. She then began walking in a hurry, without waiting Raram or Zoe.

"You going by the wrong way" said Raram.

Asuka blinked, surprised. She then struck a Scratch in the face of Raram.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" said Asuka "you're the trainer, you should show the path, so hurry up, we have to go to Pewter city".

"It's your fault for not having expected master" said Zoe.

"You stay out of it your..."

"Asuka return" said Raram, returning Asuka to her moeball "she really needs to cool off."

"She annoys me a lot" said Zoe.

"Don't worry, over time she will become less aggressive" said Raram _"at least I hope"_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Viridian forest, Myu walked with her Bulbasaur, Reiji.<p>

"Frankly, this forest looks like it never ends" mumbled Myu.

"Be patient Master" said Reiji "shouldn't take too long for us to get out of here".

"You know, professor oak would do well on the alert that we were going to spend for places like this" said Myu.

"He lied" said Reiji suddenly. Myu turned to him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"In the lab, when he said what the most people did not know of the existence of male moemons... He lied" said Reiji "the truth is that we're being hunted."

"Hunted?" asked Myu.

"Yes, the professor taught me and the others in the lab" continued Reiji "he said the only ones that are safe are those that have trainers and that for some reason people are forgetting of our existence" he then looked around the forest "I can hear them, they're afraid of being found by the one that hunting them".

"But... but who is that the hunting and why he only hunts the male moemons?" asked Myu nervous.

"I don't know" said Reiji staring at the ground "all I know is what the professor told me, but who is hunting us definitely is not common."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the new chapter. I probably would have posted more early had it not been for the back to school. I'm starting high school and people around me are putting me under a lot of tension. Anyway leave your comments, which I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter have took so long to be published. The tests already started at my school and that ****really occupied much of my time. Anyway , enjoy this new chapter. The next will be published soon. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's Moemon Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Raram and Zoe were at the exit of Viridian City, ready to go to Pewter City.

"Hey, Raram!" said a voice from behind him. Raram turned and saw Jason running toward them.

"Man, I almost couldn't reach you" said Jason "Anyway, what about a battle? I have a new moemon with me."

Raram turned to Zoe "What you think?"

"Nothing would be better than having a battle now" Zoe said smiling devilishly "I still haven't discount all my rage in Asuka."

"Who is Asuka?" Jason asked.

"If you can defeat Zoe, you will discover" said Raram.

"Alright, go Akemi!" Jason said, throwing a moeball.

The moemon that came out was a Pidgey. She had short brown hair that reached to her neck, brown eyes and a pair of brown wings on her back. She wore a beige shirt with brown sleeves and a brown skirt.

"Oh...you're so cute" said Zoe "is a pity that I'll have to clean the floor with your face" She said.

"Gust!" said Akemi. She flapped Her wings at high speed creating a miniature tornado. The tornado slammed in Zoe, who was thrown backwards with stregth.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She extended her claws and ran toward Akemi.

"Sand Attack" Akemi said. She flapped her wings, creating a storm of sand, blinding Zoe .

Zoe continued to advance, but missed the attack because of the sand.

"Tackle" said Akemi. She launched herself in a full body attack against Zoe. Zoe didn't see the attack because was trying to take the sand from her face and fell to the ground with the impact.

"Enough!" Zoe shouted. A red aura grew around her and her eyes became two balls of fire.

_"She's using the Blaze!"_ thought Raram.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She ran toward Akemi, more faster than before. Akemi couldn't dodge the attack because she was frozen of fear. Zoe's Claws hit hard on her, making her fall to the ground.

"Ember" Zoe said. She opened her mouth and spit fire balls in Akemi. When the flames ceased, Akemi was unconscious on the floor.

"Akemi, return" said Jason "You got more stronger since our last battle".

Raram just nodded. He then noticed that Zoe's blaze was over.

"Wow, that was intense" said Zoe sweating.

"Alright, go Makie!" Jason said. He threw a moeball that released his Squirtle.

"Finally we are gonna have a rematch" said Makie. Zoe smiled slightly, she wanted this rematch as well as Makie wanted.

"Ember" Zoe spiting her fire balls again.

"Bubble" said Makie. She opened her mouth and blows numerous clear bubbles against Zoe's ember. The two attacks annulled itself.

"Scratch" Zoe said as she advanced against Makie.

"Bubble" said Makie. She blows clear bubbles in Zoe, who fell backwards on the ground. "Tackle" said Makie. While Zoe was still raising herself, Makie threw herself on her in a full body attack.

"Ember" said Zoe, still on the floor. Makie was too close to dodge of the fire balls and was hit by the attack. "Scratch" said Zoe. She raised her claws, ready to give the blow.

"Bubble" said Makie at the last minute. She blows her clear bubbles on Zoe's face, that fell for back, unconscious.

"Zoe returns" said Raram "go Asuka!" he threw the Asuka's moeball, who was confused when left the moeball. When she realized that she was in a battle, she advanced and struck a Scratch... In Raram.

He fell on the ground with a thud while Jason and Makie looked confused.

"Why did you attack me?" Raram asked as he stood up.

"First, because you made me return to moeball while I was still talking, second, for leave me languishing in the moeball all this time and third, for sending me in a battle before you make a pact with me!" Asuka said, almost shouting.

"leave you languishing in moeball? You didn't stay even 10 minutes on your moeball" replied Raram.

"It's hard to have a notion of time inside of that thing!" said Asuka.

"Not wanting to interrupt, but you guys are still in the middle of a battle" said Jason.

"Asuka, I promise to make a pact with you after this battle and I will stop interrupting you while you're talking and I'll try to leave you less time in the moeball, but now I need you to fight" said Raram.

Asuka thought about the offer for a moment.

"Okay, but I will not forget your promise" said Asuka. She then turned to Makie "This is my first battle since I was captured, so try to keep the things interesting".

"Clean the floor with your face is good enough for you?" asked Makie "Tackle" she started to run towards Asuka. Asuka just stepped to the side, while Makie passed running by she, unable to change the direction of her attack in time .

"Scratch" said Asuka. She advanced on Makie and attacked with her claws. Makie staggered backward to receive the blow.

"Bubble" said Makie. She turned toward Asuka before spitting numerous clear bubbles. Asuka deflected the bubbles easily and advanced on Makie.

"Scratch" Asuka struck a blow in Makie's face with her claws, making her fall unconscious on the floor.

"Makie return" said Jason "damn, I can not believe you won again".

Raram shrugged and returned Asuka to the moeball. He then turned to follow the route 2.

"You're not going to moemon center first?" Jason asked.

"No, Asuka is still strong enough to give account of the moemons of Viridian Forest" said Raram "and also, it would be strange if I spend there three times in the same day".

"Well, I see you in the Pewter City" said Jason, following in direction to moemon center.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Raram was following by the Viridian Forest. He keep Asuka in moeball for not draw attention of wilds moemons and he thought that she deserved rest after the battle. After a while, he finally arrived at Pewter City.<p>

"_So, it is here's that I'm going to have my first gym battle_" thought Raram. He then decided to go to moemon center for restore Zoe's health.

The first thing he noticed when he entered in the moemon center was a certain person muttering to herself.

"Frankly, why the hell takes so long to recover the health of a moemon" grumbled Myu.

"You should try to be less impatient Myu" said Raram "You really gets annoying when you 're impatient" he said.

Myu was surprised to see Raram there. She did not expect that he to come out of Viridian Forest so fast. However , as soon as she regained her composure, she turned to face him with her usual angry expression.

"Look, I already told you that I will not take effrontery from you" She said "so shut this your mouth".

"Don't was a effrontery, it was just a friendly advice" he said.

" Shut up! I didn't ask foryour advice" said Myu.

Raram sighed. Myu really was very stubborn and easily annoyed , but after all, they were friends.

"Excuse me miss" said Nurse Joy "Your moemons are already cured".

"Finally" said Myu. She took the moeballs in a impatient manner.

"How many moemons you already have?" Raram asked as he handed his own moeballs to Nurse Joy.

"Two, and you?" asked Myu.

"Two also" said Raram.

"Hey, what do you think of a battle?" asked Myu. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"No" said Raram "I have a gym battle after restoring the health of my moemons".

"Oh, come on" insisted Myu "Your moemons will be able to get stronger and you will still be able to have yourgym battle after."

"I do not have time to be fighting with you every time we meet" Raram said impatiently.

"Why not? Is what rivals do" Myu said.

"Myu,if you want so mkuch to battle, why don't you have a gym battle?" Raram said trying to change the subject.

"I've already had my gym battle and won" Myu said smugly "want to see my badge?".

"No".

"I'm just asking you a battle, you will still be able to fight the gym leader then" said Myu.

"okay,okay, I will battle with you" Raram said "but I haven't made a pact with my new moemon yet, you mind waiting a bit?".

Myu blushed heavily when Raram finished.

"A-ah, okay, but do it quick" said Myu embarrassed.

After Nurse Joy finished of heal Raram's moemons, she gave him a key to a room in moemon center for he make a pact with Asuka.

"Perverted, stubborn, indifferent to everything" Myu mumbled, blushing heavily.

* * *

><p>After entering in the room of moemon center, Raram released Asuka, who left the moeball a little confused. She looked around the room, until her eyes focused on Raram.<p>

"Where we are?" she asked.

"In a room in the moemon center of Pewter city" Said Raram a little nervous "I brought you here to make... a pact" he said.

Asuka pulled Raram by the shirt collar and threw him on the bed, just before she ride on him.

"Why you took so long?" she murmured. She untied the Raram's belt and pulled his pants and his underwear down, revealing his hard cock. She gave a mischievous smile before holding Raram's cock with force. Raram moaned at the touch of Asuka. She squeezed his cock harder before caress the member for up and down slowly. Raram moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time, by the way as Asuka caress he.

"Asuka... I'm almost..." moaned Raram, but as soon as he said this, Asuka released his cock.

Raram looked at her almost begging, which Asuka replied slowly removing her shoes. She pressed her big toe against the little head of Raram's member. She started making pressure on Raram's member, making him moan of pain and pleasure. Soon he could take no more and came on Asuka's foot. She gave a slight smile to notice that the member Raram was still hard.

Asuka then removed her slacks and panties revealing her wet pussy. She wasted no time before starting to jump on Raram's member. A tear trickled down Asuka 's eyes when her hymen was broken, but she seemed like the pain, because started to go faster.

When Raram tried to touch her breasts, Asuka held his wrists to the bed with her hands, without stopping to jump on Raram's cock. Raram soon began to move his hips in sync with the movements of Asuka. The pleasure she gave him was too much for Raram.

"Oh... Asuka, I will..." before Raram finished the sentence, he released his seed inside of Asuka, causing a wave of pleasure go through her body. Asuka moaned before her come shortly thereafter. She fell upon Raram, falling asleep almost instantly. Raram wrapped his arms around her, before also falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Raram left the center, had already becoming night.<p>

"why the hell you took so long there?" asked Myu. Raram was disappointed, but not surprised to find her waiting for him on the outside from the moemon center. He hoped she would go away and leave him to have a night 's rest.

"Let's just get it" said Raram "Go Zoe!".

Zoe left the moeball with a flash of light. She looked Raram with a sleepy expression.

"Why really have to fight now? Is already night" Zoe said.

"believe me, I 'm with less mood for that than you" said Raram.

"Stop being a buzz kill" said Myu "Go Nezumi".

The moemon that left the moeball was a Rattata. He had a messy purple hair, red eyes, a pair of purple ears and a long tail. He wore a purple coat and purple pants worn.

"Zoe use Ember" Raram said.

Zoe opened her mouth and spit fire balls in Nezumi. He diverted to the side, with the embers almost burning he.

"Quick Attack" Nezumi said. He started running towards Zoe at a speed that made him almost invisible. He hit her in full, knocking her down.

"Scratch" said Zoe as she stood. She extended her claws to Nezumi and hit him in the chest. He staggered back, disoriented.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spit fireballs at Nezumi before he had a time of diverting.

"Tackle" Nezumi said. He launched on Zoe in a full body attack. Zoe staggered back from the impact, but was not badly injured.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She gave a blow to the Nezumi's face with her claws, knocking him unconscious.

"Nezumi return" Myu said, bringing him back to moeball "Go Reiji!".

She throwed the Reiji's moeball, releasing him.

"Vine Whip" said Reiji. Two dark green vines left the bulb on his back and he whipped in Zoe.

"Scratch" said Zoe. She extended her claws to try cut the vines, but the vines were more faster and Zoe ended up with several scratches on the skin.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spit fire balls, burning the vines and hitting Reiji.

"Leech Seed" said Reiji. He throw a seed in Zoe. When the seed hit the stomach of Zoe, vines began to grow to the full extent of Zoe's body, until she could no longer move. The vines began to drain the energy of Zoe and transfer it to Reiji. Zoe squirmed trying to get out of the vines, but this only made the hold with more force.

"Ember" said Zoe. She spat fire in vines, which burned quickly, leaving Zoe free. She then turned to Reiji.

"Ember" she opened her mouth and spit flames in Reiji. He tried to resist flames, but it didn't take long for him to fall unconscious on the floor.

"Reiji return" said Myu. Her frustration was evident "I don't believe. Our first battle and you win with a single moemon! That's not fair".

Raram just shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raram addressed directly to Pewter gym.<p>

"Wait!" said a voice coming behind him. He turned and saw Myu "I will with you".

"Why?" asked Raram confused.

"I want to see how you're going to do in your first gym battle" said Myu.

Raram just shrugged before heading to the gym. After healing Zoe, he and Myu walked to Pewter gym. Raram hesitated for a moment when it was facing the entrance to the gym, but finally he passed through the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. leave your comments if possible.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Raram's moemon adventure**

**Chapter 4**

"My name is Raram, and I came here to challenge the gym leader" said Raram when entering the gym.

"So you're my new opponent?" said a man at the center of the gym "my name is Brock, I am the gym leader of Pewter city. All my moemons are Rock types".

"Okay, we can start this battle?" asked Raram "I'm a little pressed for time now."

That made Brock laugh "you think he's going to beat me so easily? My willpower is evident even in my moemons ".

"you're not the only one with strong-willed" said Raram.

"Well, that's good. Just so you will have a chance with my defense hard rock "said Brock. He then launched a moeball "will Ishi".

The moemon that emerged from the moeball was a geodute. She had a short grey hair that reached to his neck and Brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved gray shirt, a gray miniskirt and a pair of grey shoes.

"All right, will Asuka" said Raram. He played a moeball in the air, which arose Asuka.

"Ishi, use Rock Throw," said Brock. Ishi started to punch the ground, making rocks fly about Asuka. She tried to dodge the rocks, but they were many.

"Asuka, use the Scratch" said Raram. Asuka inched toward Ishi with the claws to shows.

"Defense Curl" said Ishi just prior to the attack of Asuka hitting her. She lifted her hands protectively over his face and cower. Asuka's attack hit her, but without taking too much damage.

"Low kick" said Asuka. She struck a kick to the legs of Ishi, knocking him down.

"She learned a new attack" thought Raram "this is good, but why do I have a bad feeling about this?".

"Scratch" said Asuka. She took advantage of the fact that Ishi had not yet risen and attacked with his claws.

"Defense Curl" said Ishi. She returned to cower on the floor with his hands on her head. Asuka struck dozens of Scratchs on it, but they had little effect. Ishi continued to use Defense Curl, while Asuka attacks caused each time less effect.

_"There's something wrong, she's only defending yourself, without even trying to attack"_ Raram then noticed that Brock was smiling _"wait a minute, what Brock said before the battle start? Something about his defense Hard Rock and willpower"_ Was so that Raram realized _"he's using the Defense Curl so so many times to leave tired Asuka and leave their ineffective attacks. Ishi took almost no damage so far, but even if Asuka wins, she will be too weak to fight with the next moemon and Zoe has no effective attack against Rock type, I have to think something, and fast "._

"Asuka stop!" said Raram.

Asuka looked Raram, with an expression of surprise on his face "are you crazy? I'm winning" she said. Raram noticed sweat dripping by face of Asuka and knew she was getting tired.

"Just stay on the defensive for now" said Raram.

"But..."

"Trust me".

Asuka took a deep breath and stepped back, without taking her eyes of Ishi. She then assumed a defensive posture, waiting for any attack coming from your opponent. Ishi stood up slow, surprised that the attacks ceased.

"Tackle" said Ishi. She started running in the direction of Asuka with extended fists.

"Asuka use the Low Kick" said Raram.

When Ishi was to hit her, Asuka strayed from her attack, but left his right leg on the way, doing Ishi stumble and fall to the ground. When she tried to get up, Asuka delivered another low kick in her legs, making her fall again. This time she didn't come back up.

"Ishi, return" said Brock, bringing her back to the moebola "Go Iwa!" he played another moeball, which arose an Onix. She had a gray hair wrapped in a long braid that reached to her waist, and black eyes. She wore a long gray pants and a gray jacket under a gray shirt.

"Iwa use the Bind" said Brock.

Before Asuka could react, Iwa managed to pass the arm around her neck and tighten with force, choking her.

"Scratch" Asuka said, struggling to be able to breathe. She struck a coup in Iwa's face, which the loosened immediately.

"Low Kick" said Asuka. She kick Iwa in her legs, tipping her.

"Throw Rock" Iwa said. She gave a mighty roar that made the gym tremble. Suddenly, rocks began falling from the ceiling about Asuka. She tried to divert, but there were many and soon she was hit. When the stones ceased, Asuka was lying on the floor without moving.

"Asuka return" said Raram "go Zoe!" he released Zoe of moeball that faced Iwa without show signs of fear.

"Tackle" Iwa said. She advanced in the direction of Zoe in a breakneck speed, ready to launch on her.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe. Her claws won grew and gained a metallic sheen. Shortly before Iwa hit her, Zoe counter-attacked with its metallic claws and toppled Iwa on the floor.

_"When she learned that attack?"_ thought Raram _"it was probably after my battle with Myu"_ He giggled lightly "I never thought I'd say this, but Myu was right".

"I heard that you idiot!" shouted Myu beside of Raram.

Raram looked surprised for Myu, as if only you had seen she now. He took five seconds to remember that she had come to see their battle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Myu, I'm so unaccustomed to hear you in silence, I forgot you were here" he said "you might as well do this more often."

"Shut up and concentrate their battle" said Myu.

"Throw Rock" Iwa said as he got off. She roared again, making rocks falling from the roof of the gym.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe. She extended her metal claws and broke in half all the rocks that fall close enough to hurt her.

"Tackle" Iwa said. She advantage that Zoe was busy defending himself from the rocks and invested it.

Zoe broke the last rock in time to notice the approach of Iwa. Instead of diverting, Zoe has advanced.

"Metal Claw" she said. She extended your claws while advancing to Iwa. When it seemed that the two would collide, Zoe dealt a blow to the face of Iwa, throwing it to the side. Iwa fell to the ground with a thud so hard on the mark from the clutches of Zoe in the face. She did not move.

"Iwa return" said Brock. He then turned to Raram "I thought you underestimated me, but I underestimated you, that's why I lost. As proof of his victory, I give you that, the Boulder badge ".

Raram examined the emblem for a moment. He had the shape of an octagon simple gray.

"It allows your moemon use the Flash movement outside of a battle, but your moemon have to learn the Flash first" said Brock "Oh, almost forgot, take it with you, it 's, it contains TM39 Rock Tomb, a Rock type attack".

"Thanks" said Raram. He then turned to the output.

"Ah, Raram" said Brock "good luck".

Raram waved his hand before leaving the gym.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel after winning your first gym battle?" Myu asked while she and Raram walked through the city of Pewter.<p>

_"I feel closer to fulfill my promise"_ thought Raram, but that's not what he said for Myu "I feel good, I think."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Myu finally spoke.

"Raram, you could keep a secret?" she asked.

Raram just nodded slightly.

"Reiji told me that someone or something is abducting the moemons, but only the males" said Myu "he said that the professor lie for us, the moemons male are being forgotten by the people and only those who have a trainer are safe".

"Do you believe him?" asked Raram.

"Yes, he is my moemon after all" said Myu.

"What your other moemon said about this?" asked Raram.

"I haven't asked Nezumi about this" said Myu.

"Well, I think that's where you should start. Nezumi probably knows something about it" said Raram "I'll try to find trainers who know more about it ".

"Thanks" said Myu.

"I'm going into Cerulean city now" said Raram"you want to come along?".

"No, I'll stay a little longer here in Pewter, I'm curious about the Museum from here" said Myu.

Raram nodded slightly before follow by down Route 3. After he distanced himself enough to the point that Myu could no longer fleece, she gave a slight smile.

"maybe he finally can fulfill his promise" said Myu.

* * *

><p><strong>Please guys, comment. Your comments are my incentive to continue.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the longest chapter I've written until now, it took longer than I expected to publish it, but is finally here. Enjoy.**

**Redwolf23456: thanks, I'll try to continue so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's Moemon Adventures<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"So this is the Mt. Moon" said Raram.

He, Zoe and Asuka were stopped in the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"there are strong moemons here?" asked Asuka.

"I don't know, it's the first time I come here" answered Raram.

"Well, there's only one way to discover" said Asuka, shortly before enter in the cave.

"Asuka, wait!" said Raram "The moemons of this cave can be dangerous".

"Nothing is too dangerous for me" said Asuka, already inside of the cave. Raram and Zoe tried to catch her, but don't took to much time for her to get lost inside of the Mt. Moon.

"Damn it, where she go?" said Raram while he and Zoe walked by the cave "Zoe, stay close to me, it's very easy to get lost inside of this cave and..." he turned to find no sign of Zoe "you have to be kidding me, which is the difficulty to understand that you shouldn't be walking alone in the middle of a fucking cave?!"

* * *

><p>"Master! Master! "called Zoe while she walked in the cave. She wasn't sure how she had lost of Raram. She had approached of a rock where she thought she saw Asuka hidden, but it was just a moemon native of Mt. Moon. fortunately he wasn't stronger than her, but when she tried to return to Raram, he was gone.<p>

"This is all Asuka's fault, if it wasn't for her I would still be with the master and..." she stumbled upon in a object buried in the floor of the cavern and fell with a thud.

"It's official, this is really a bad day" Zoe grumbled while she raised. She then turned to the object that she had tripped. it was a compact green disc, dusty by the time "What is that? Doesn't sound like something that is found in caves, maybe master knows what is" she then held firmly the strange object against her chest and returned to walk by the cave.

* * *

><p>"Asuka! Zoe! "called Raram on top of your lungs. He had no idea where they had been gotten himself, but he had to find them soon, before some dangerous moemon to found they "<em>it's my fault, I must be a bad trainer for letting them get lost here<em>."

He continued walking down by the cave, taking care to not find wild moemons, until he found something that caught his attention, a hole in the floor with a staircase.

"_Does one of them landed here?_" thought Raram. He decided to go down and try to search for them there.

The stairs were a little rusty, but they hold up the weight of Raram. When he arrived at the end of the staircase, he found a tunnel that was a smaller part of the cave and more darker. He walked through the tunnel until it arrived to the end, where there was a second staircase in another hole and two shrunken forms on the ground. He was able to recognize one of them.

"Asuka?" he asked.

The young moemon turned with the sound of her name "Master!" she run and jumped into the lap of Raram, tipping both to the floor "I was so scared, You was right, I should have waited for you."

"it's all right now Asuka, it's all right" said Raram trying to soothe her. Asuka was temperamental and violent, but she still had her fears. Raram looked to the other moemon over Asuka's shoulder.

"Asuka, who is she?" asked Raram. The wild moemon had black eyes and an orange red hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless orange dress and was barefoot. There were a couple of red mushrooms with yellow spots, growing through her hair.

Asuka stopped whining and stood up "She is a moemon native of this cave, she told me it was a Paras" she then assumed a sour expression "I tried to fight with her, but she is very fearful and kept running away, just when I gave up the fight she stopped running".

Raram stood up and approached slowly from the young moemon. She hid behind a rock when he approached "don't worry, I won't hurt you" he tried to be more gentle and reassuring as possible.

The young Paras looked Raram with a mixture of fear and curiosity "Y-you swear you're not lying?".

"I swear by my life" said Raram.

She approached him slowly, now with a look more curious than scared.

"Thank you for taking care of Asuka for me" said Raram.

"She didn't take care of me! I can protect myself alone!" said Asuka.

Raram ignored her "you could help us get out of this cave? We're a little lost".

"Y-yes, of course" said Paras, blushing.

"Okay, first we have to find Zoe" said Raram.

"What happened to her?" asked Asuka.

"I don't know, one minute she was behind me, then she's gone" said Raram.

"That's not good" said Paras "strange people have entered in the cave in the last days and they steal moemons of his trainers".

Raram assumed an expression of shock and anger "I won't let any thief put their dirty hands on Zoe!".

The explosion of anger was so sudden that Paras retreated terrified. To see the look of fear on her face, Raram immediately regretted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." before he could finish the sentence, the Paras fled scared by the staircase at the end of the tunnel.

"I didn't want to scare her" muttered Raram.

"Don't worry master" said Asuka "you were just worried about Zoe, it's not your fault that she misunderstood".

Raram sighed, he knew that Asuka was right, but he was never a temperamental person and he wasn't used to having this kind of reaction.

"_I couldn't bear the idea of seeing Zoe in the hands of this kind of person_" thought Raram "_I know that I would have reacted similarly with Asuka, they are special to me, I think they are the only thing that I can not take a neutral attitude_".

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the hole where the Paras had run away. Without thinking, Raram ran to the hole, but instead of going down the stairs, he threw himself into the hole, with Asuka coming right behind him, but by the stairs. Raram managed to fall on the floor without getting hurt, but he wasn't worried about himself and yes with the Paras.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" asked a man on his left.

Raram turned to face the man and to his surprise, the man was holding the young Paras by her hair. He examined the man cautiously, he wore a black uniform with a big red R on it, grey gloves, a pair of boots and a black cap which made it hard to see his face clearly.

"Let her go" said Raram to the man.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" said the guy. He gave a tug on the hair of the Paras with strength, making her cry "A member of the team Rocket won't obey orders from somebody like you".

"Team Rocket?" asked Raram. He did his best to keep his voice calm, but he was seething with rage of this man.

"We, the team Rocket, are moemon gangsters, we spread fear with our strength!" said the man "and if you value your life, I suggest you to go back where you came from".

"I'll say one more time, let her go, now" said Raram, but this time he hasn't tried to control his anger.

"Or what?" asked the Member of team Rocket.

"Go Asuka!" said Raram.

Asuka, who was just watching everything, advanced on the Rocket team member with her fist extended.

"Go Suna" he said, launching a moeball with his free hand. The moemon that emerged was a female sandshrew. She had a dusty blond hair short with two ears triangular for between her hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt beneath a golden sweatshirt, Golden pants and a pair of yellow shoes. There was a short tail coming out of her back.

"Scratch" said Asuka. She opened her fist and extended her claws as she changed her target from the member of team Rocket to Suna.

"Sand-Attack" said Suna. She kicked the sand from the ground in the face of Asuka, blinding her long enough to deflect from the attack.

"Scratch" said Suna, she extended your claws and advanced on Asuka.

"Low kick" said Asuka. shortly before Suna achieve her, she struck a kick in her legs, knocking she over "Scratch" she started to brandish repeatedly blows in the Suna's face, until she stopped moving.

"Suna return" said the Member of team Rocket "Go Amelia!" he threw a moeball which left a female Rattata. She was quite similar with Nezumi, had red eyes as he, short purple hair with a pair of purple ears and a long tail. She wore a purple sweater and a short skirt that arrived her thighs.

"Quick Attack" said Amelia. She advanced on Asuka at a speed that made her almost invisible and hit her, knocking her on the ground.

"Tackle" said Amelia. She invested Asuka while she got up, knocking her down again.

Asuka let out a grunt of frustration "Low Kick" She struck a kick against the legs of Amelia, tipping her to her side. Before Amelia could get up, Asuka climbed on top of her and immobilized.

"Scratch" she struck several consecutive blows in Amelia's face until she was unconscious.

"_She got stronger_" thought Raram "_but her fighting style comes down to immobilize the enemy on the ground and punch him until the opponent can't fight anymore, she still has a lot to improve if she wants to become stronger_".

"Amelia, return" said the Member of team Rocket, bringing her back to the moeball. He then pulled the last moeball of the belt "Go Nyra!" he launched a moeball in the air, which left a Zubat. She had blue hair who arrived on her neck and was covering her eyes and a pair of ears that were blue on the outside and violet on the inside between her hair. She wore a short blue dress and had a pair of violet and blue wings coming out of her back.

"Scratch" said Asuka. She extended her claws and advanced toward Nyra. Shortly before she was hit, Nyra took a step to the side and deflected the Asuka's attack.

Asuka turned to strike another blow, but before she did that, Nyra managed to immobilize her against one of the walls of the cave "Leech Life" whispered Nyra shortly before biting her neck. Asuka groaned in pain as her blood was sucked by Nyra.

"Your blood tastes better than I expected" whispered Nyra.

"Get your hands off me!" Shouted Asuka. She wriggled, trying to break free of Nyra, but she was too stunned after receiving the Life Leech.

"Leech Life" said Nyra, biting Asuka in the neck again.

"Asuka!" shouted Raram desperate. Have to see Asuka in this condition it was too painful for him.

"_They are doing this for me_" thought Paras, still stuck by her captor "_they don't even know me and are suffering because they wanted to help me_" a tear trickled from her face "_I can't let this continue, I have to help them!_" she started thinking about a way to escape from the member of team Rocket and an idea came to her mind "_how I didn't think of that before?_".

"Stun Spore" said Paras. Her mushrooms released cloud of orange dust that struck the member of team Rocket. He only had time to cough before be paralyzed. As soon as Paras was able to loosen her hair, she ran in the direction of Nyra.

"Scratch" said Paras. She tried to strike a blow at Nyra, but when she saw Paras approaching, she released Asuka and jumped out of the way of Paras.

"_She is trying to help us?_" Thought Raram. He was surprised to see a moemon that minutes before was so shy acting so brave.

"Do you really think you have any chance against me?" asked Nyra "Oh little Paras, you wasn't smart, now I'm going to..." she can't finish the sentence because she received a Scratch of Asuka in the face. The impact was so strong that Nyra was thrown against the wall on the other side of the cave.

"I wasn't trying to beat you, I was just trying to distract you enough for her to escape" said Paras, pointing to Asuka.

"Thank you" muttered Asuka for the Paras. She then turned to Nyra "now, I think we both have unfinished business".

Nyra has raised slowly, with the head down "Astonish" she flapped her wings and flew quickly in the direction of Asuka and Paras. When she was close enough, she let out a horrible scream. Asuka capped the ears with an expression of pain on her face while Paras retreated terrified.

"Low Kick" said Asuka, She struck a kick against Nyra, but she flapped her wings and flew upward, out of Asuka's range.

"Supersonic" said Nyra. She opened her mouth and emitted sound waves in the direction of Asuka.

Asuka capped the ears again, the waves were worse than the Astonish.

"Stun Spore" said Paras. Her mushrooms released a cloud of orange dust, that floated in the direction of Nyra. She coughed uncontrollably before paralyzed, making its wings crashes. She fell on the ground with a hard thump, in front of Paras and Asuka.

"Not bad" said Asuka "you're more stronger than I think".

"T-thank you" said the Paras blushing.

"While you" she said for Nyra, still paralyzed "you really pissed me off, it wasn't something intelligent to do" she advanced slowly in the direction of Nyra.

"_I almost feel sorry for her_" thought Raram, looking for Nyra "_Almost_".

* * *

><p>"What that guy want with you?" asked Raram to Paras as they walked through the cave.<p>

"He tried to catch me" said the Paras "said that I was lucky that he become interested in a weak moemon like me, when I tried to escape he pulled me by my hair, that's when you guys arrived".

"People like that shouldn't be trainers" said Asuka "master, I still think you got too easy on him".

After Asuka left Nyra unconscious, Raram returned her to her moeball and left beside the paralyzed body of the member of team Rocket, but not before giving him a broken nose and some bruises.

"People like that are not worth my time, especially as we still have to find Zoe" said Raram "_otherwise, he could be dead now"_ he thought.

"By the way, I would like to ask you a favor Paras" said Raram turning to the small moemon "after we find Zoe, you can show us the way out of this cave? I don't want to risk of us lost again".

"Y-Yes" replied the Paras, blushing heavily.

After some more time walking through the cave, they encountered a scene that left Raram a little confused. An elderly gentleman was sitting on the floor of the cave, drinking tea with a moemon quite familiar.

"Zoe?" asked Raram surprised.

"Master!" said Zoe in ecstasy. She ran to Raram and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, so this is your trainer? I'm glad you have found he" said the old man, still drinking tea.

"Who are you?" asked Raram to the elderly man.

"My name is Hubb" said the elderly gentleman "I dig fossils here in Mt. Moon, sometimes Brock of Pewter city come give me a hand".

"I see" said Raram "anyway, thanks for taking care of zoe for me" he then turned to Zoe "How did you get lost? One minute you were on my side and then you just disappeared".

"I'm sorry master" said Zoe "I thought I saw Asuka hidden, but I was wrong and when I tried to get back to you I couldn't find you, after a while walking, I found the osan of tea".

"It's alright now Zoe, you do not need to worry" said Raram. He then turned to the Paras "you can show us the way out this cave now? We have to go to Cerulean City ".

"Y-Yes" said Paras blushing.

"Who is she?" asked Zoe.

"Our guide" said Raram.

Zoe gave a sour look to Paras, who hid behind Asuka.

"Thanks again" said Raram to Hubb.

"Don't need to thank" said Hubb "But I think you'd better be careful while you are in this cave".

"Why?" asked Raram.

"Strange people have invaded this cave searching for fossils" told Hubb "I don't know who they are, but they are dangerous".

Raram immediately thought in the member of team Rocket that he found in the tunnel.

"We can take care of us" he said.

"If you said, but anyway, be careful" said Hubb.

"Y-you guys go ahead" said Paras still hidden behind Asuka.

"You are our guide, you should go ahead" said Asuka, pushing the Paras in front of the group.

"OK" she said shyly.

Soon the group followed by Mt. Moon, leaving Hubb alone again.

"_He seems to be a good boy_" he thought, drinking his tea "_I hope he escape unharmed from those thieves_."

* * *

><p>"We're close to the end?" asked Raram.<p>

"Yes, we're almost at the exit of the cave" answered Paras "I used to come here a lot."

"Why? I thought you didn't leave this cave" asked Raram.

"I never leaves the Mt. Moon, but I've always been very curious about the outside world" confessed Paras "I never go out for being too weak and for being afraid of the outside world, but I've always wanted to be strong enough to be able to explore the world and travel for all different kinds of places".

Raram looked to Paras for a while before finally saying "You really would like to explore the world beyond this cave?".

She nodded positively with the head.

"So why don't you come with us?" asked Raram.

"What?!" shouted Zoe and Asuka at the same time.

Paras looked at Raram for a while, shocked "B-but, why would you want someone weak like me in your team? I am very weak and wouldn't have a chance against the moemons who live outside".

"Do you really consider yourself weak?" asked Raram "I saw you helped Asuka fighting against the zubat, your attacks aren't very strong, but you could use them well enough to help Asuka to win".

"Y-you really think so?" asked Paras.

"Yes, you just need to train harder" said Raram "Zoe and Asuka were not as strong as they are now when we started our journey, you can also become stronger if you start training".

Paras looked Raram for a while before finally answering "Yes, I want to be one of your moemon" she then jumped on Raram, hugging him.

"Don't be clingy" said coldly Zoe, pulling Paras off Raram.

"Everyone agrees?" asked Raram.

Asuka just shrugged. Zoe gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

"All right Paras, you're officially one of us" said Raram. He threw a moeball at the Paras's head and she was sucked into the moeball. The moeball shook a bit before finally stabilizing.

"Okay, Paras, come on out" said Raram. He throw a moeball on the air and the Paras leave the moeball in a flash of light.

"Master, I can have my name now?" asked Paras, shyly.

"Sure, what do you think of... Hana?" asked Raram.

"I-I liked" said Paras "from now on my name is Hana".

"All right, let's see your data" said Raram, taking the moedex of the Pocket.

**Name: **Hana

**Moemon: **Paras

**Especies:** Mushroom Moemon

**Gender: **Female

**Type: **Bug / Grass

**Level: **10

**Regional Moedex: **# 46

**Ability:** Effect Spore / Dry Skin

**Attacks: **Scratch, Stun Spore

**Height: **1,4 m

****Breast size**:** A

**Evolves from: **none

**Evolves into:** Parasect

**Info: **Paras are moemons very shy, they tend to trust only on their trainers, but some develop a fraternal bond with other moemons of their trainer, if they will become close. Paras are very protective of the mushrooms that grow between their hair and do everything for no one, except their trainers, touches them. When a Paras gets excited, it releases an aphrodisiac of it mushrooms.

"You only know two attacks?" asked Zoe, staring at the moedex "but you're already at level 10".

"I said I was weak" said Hana sadly.

"Stop acting so pessimistic" said Asuka "you still can become strong, remember?".

"Y-Yes" said Hana.

"Well, go ahead" said Raram.

The four continued walking for a while longer, until they spotted a light.

"Is the exit!" said Hana excitedly.

"Finally" said Zoe. She ran excitedly to the exit of the Mt. Moon, before tripping on a rock in the middle of the path.

"Zoe, are you okay?" asked Raram.

"Y-Yes, I just stumbled on something" she said. It was then that she remembered something "Hey master, I almost forgot, I found something when I lost myself" she took the odd disc that she had found earlier. Raram inspected the disc for a moment, until his eyes sparkled.

"Zoe, you've found a TM" said Raram.

"Seriously? What TM? I can use? "asked Asuka, excited about the prospect of becoming stronger.

"By the color, is a grass type TM" said Raram. He took a bit of dirt from the TM and saw written on disk _TM09._

"It's the TM09" said Raram "if I remember correctly, it contains the Bullet Seed movement".

"So I can't use it?" asked Asuka.

"No" said Raram "But Hana can".

"I Can?" asked Hana surprise.

Raram nodded and handed the TM for her. Hana grabbed the TM against her chest with her trembling hands. The TM shone before merging with Hana's body.

"Then? How do you feel? "asked Raram.

"A little more... strong" replied Hana.

Raram nodded, then turned to the two large rocks at the exit of the cave "why someone would leave two rocks at the exit of the cave? It was expected that some traveler had removed at some time" said Raram.

"That wasn't here the last time I came here" said Hana.

"Well, I don't think it matters, let's just get this out of the way" said Raram. He took one of the rocks and carried her out of the way.

"Hey standing there!" said a trainer coming from a tunnel alongside "these fossils are mine".

"Fossils?" asked Raram. He then looked at the stone that he was carrying and for the other on the ground "are you talking about these stones? Why you left them in the middle of the road... ".

"I'm not going to let you steal them" he said "They are mine".

"I'm not trying to steal...".

"Go Georgia!" said the trainer. He throw a moeball in the air which left a Grimer. She had a purple hair that reached to her waist and a pair of black eyes. She wore a purple dress with dark purple stripes.

"_He's not listening to me, I guess I have no choice_" thought Raram "Zoe, use the Scratch".

Zoe moved against Georgia and struck a blow in her face.

"Pound" said Georgia. He struck a punch in the Zoe's stomach, making she retract.

"Poison gas" said Georgia. She opened her mouth and released a dark green gas in Zoe's face.

Zoe retreated coughing, but without diverting the eyes from Georgia "Ember" she spat small flames against Georgia, but she diverted.

"Pound" Georgia has advanced against Zoe with her fist raised.

"Metal Claw" Zoe extended her claws, now with a metallic Sheen and advanced against Georgia and dealt a blow against her, before she had a chance to use her Pound. Georgia fell behind with a thud and don't raise.

"Georgia, return" said the trainer "Go Rose" the moemon he sent was a koffing. She had a purple hair who arrived at the neck and a pair of black eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a skull and a pair of crossbones on front and purple shorts.

"_Another poison type moemon_" thought Raram "_does he specialized in this type?_".

"Rose use the Tackle" said the trainer.

"Zoe use the Scratch" said Raram.

The two moemons advanced against each other, each with a fist ready to strike against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. In the next chapter we will see the conclusion of the battle of Raram, se you soon! Oh, in case anyone doesn't know, the TM09 really can be found in Mt. Moon, is near the entrance to the route 3.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the sixth chapter, now we see the conclusion of the Raram's battle and other important things. Enjoy!**

**JaysonFour: thanks for your warning, but don't you think that maybe you is exaggerating? There are many other fanfictions like this and I don't think any one of them has been deleted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventures<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Zoe and Rose advanced against each other, each with a fist raised. Unfortunately, Rose was more faster. When she and Zoe were about to collide, Rose managed to strike her blow first, knocking over Zoe on the floor.

"Zoe, return" said Raram, bringing her back to the moeball "Crap, Asuka is very weak after battle against the team Rocket member and Hana is a plant type, she's at a disadvantage against a poison type, what I do?".

"So, have you already give up?" asked the trainer.

"I guess I have no choice" thought Raram "Go Asuka!".

Asuka advanced against Rose and tried to strike a Scratch against her, but was too slow.

"Smog" said Rose. She opened her mouth and spewed a fog dark green that quickly covered Asuka. Asuka coughed heavily, while the Green fog's toxins poisoned her.

"Tackle" said Rose. She advanced against Asuka with her fist extended, but when she approached, she received a Scratch of Asuka in the face. Rose fell to the ground, with Asuka in front of her.

"How did you know where I was? There was not how see in that fog" said Rose.

"You make a lot of noise when attacks" said Asuka. At this point, the fog had already dispensed. "Leer" said Asuka, she squint the eyes and gave an look intimidating for Rose.

The look however had no effect. "Tackle" said Rose, she advanced against Asuka and tried to strike a blow, but Asuka jumped out of the way.

"Low kick" said Asuka. She struck a kick in the legs of Rose, knocking her down on the ground.

"Poison Gas" Rose said. She opened her mouth and blew a green gas in the face of Asuka. "Tackle" Rose took advantage of the fact that Asuka can't see her and invested it, shooting the two on the ground, but with Rose above her.

"Scratch" said Asuka. She began to strike several blows to the face of Rose, trying to get it off her. Finally, Rose fell beside Asuka, unconscious.

"Rose returns" said the trainer, bringing her back to the moeball "will Trinity" he threw a moeball which left a magnemite. She had a silver hair and gray eyes. She wore a simple gray sleeveless dress and had a pair of magnets in your head.

Asuka got up slowly and stayed in front for Trinity. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her breathing was heavy.

"_She's too tired to fight_" thought Raram "_after battling with the three moemons of the member of team Rocket is a surprise that she still can stand_".

"Asuka, return" said Raram, taking the Asuka's moeball from the Pocket.

"No, I still can fight" said Asuka. She strayed from moeball's Ray and turned to Raram.

"You can still fight, but you won't be able to win" said Raram with a serious look. Asuka froze where she was, all wounds she suffers so far, have not hurt more than hearing their master calling her of weak.

"I... I know I have little chance of winning"said Asuka with difficulty. She was almost crying now "but ... even if I not strong enough to win, I still want to fight, because that's the only way that a weak as I become strong!".

The two stared for a while until Raram nodded and kept the moeball of Asuka in the Pocket. "Thank you master" whispered Asuka.

"ThunderShock" said Trinity, tired of waiting. The imams on her head began to shine and released a powerful lightning strike against Asuka. She jumped out of the way with difficulty and advanced against Trinity.

"Low kick" said Asuka. She struck a kick against the legs of Trinity, knocking her down "Scratch" Asuka erected the claws and struck a blow against Trinity's face, but she rolled to the side, diverting the cut. Asuka's fist collided with the ground, making her moan of pain.

"Metal Sound" said Trinity. She opened her mouth and let out a horrible metallic winch. Asuka plugged the ears, groaning in pain. "ThunderShock" said Trinity, she released another lightning against Asuka, who this time failed to divert. Electricity ran through her body making her moan of pain.

"your fucking, Scratch" said Asuka. She attacked Trinity with his claws, shooting her backwards. "Low kick" said Asuka, she struck a kick using his last forces against Trinity, throwing it on the ground. Asuka smiled when Trinity didn't come up.

"You saw master? I said I could... "that was all she said before he collapsed next to Trinity, due to tiredness.

"Asuka!" said Raram in despair. He ran up to her and knelt beside her on the floor.

"S-she's going to be okay?" asked Hana behind him.

"Yes, she's just tired, don't worry" said Raram. It hurt a lot to have to see Asuka wound of this form and made him feel guilty "_I should have bought a few potions in Pewter"_. He then brought She back to the moeball and turned to his opponent.

"Trinity, return" said the trainer "Damn, I do not believe that ended in a draw".

"In fact, I still have a moemon" said Raram aiming for Hana. The trainer looked shocked to realize that I had lost.

"All right, all right, you can have one of fossils" said the trainer "but just one".

"I don't want to stay with ..."

"Choice soon!" said the trainer. Raram took a deep breath and looked at the two fossils.

"What is the difference between these two fossils?" asked Raram.

"This is the Dome fossil, it contains a kabuto" said the trainer, impatient "and this is the Helix fossil, it contains a Omanyte."

Raram looked to the two fossils for a moment, until that picked the Dome fossil and put it in your backpack. He then turned to the output of the Mt. Moon.

"It's not over yet, you and I are going to fight again someday" said trainer before returning for one of the tunnels of Mt. Moon. Raram didn't give much attention to he.

"Are you ready?" asked Raram to Hana, who was staring at the output of the Mt. Moon. "Y-y-Yes" said Hana nervously. The two crossed the tunnel and left of the Mt. Moon. "Amazing" said Hana to finally see the world outside the cave. The trees, the grass, the clouds, the Sun, everything was new and impressive for her.

"Come on, we gotta get to Cerulean City to cure Zoe and Asuka" said Raram.

"M-master," said Hana blushing heavily "When us ... Let's make a pact? ".

"I think we should wait until get to Cerulean" said Raram, trying not to blush.

"But ... We couldn't do here? "asked shyly Hana. When Raram hear what Hana said, he strongly blushed.

"Maybe, but ... let's set up camp first ok?" said Raram, nervous. Hana nodded, still blushing.

* * *

><p>The Sun was setting when Raram finished arming the camp. He decided to put the tents on a hill next to the Mt. Moon, where he had a good view of the trail that led to Cerulean. He entered the tent and sat next to Hana.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Raram.

"Y-Yes" said nervously Hana. Raram approached her slowly and kissed her slowly. Her lips had a taste sweet like honey. Raram pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter. When she gave, their tongues dueled for dominance and due to inexperience of Hana, Raram win. He explored every inch of her mouth until they both stopped for breathing.

Raram lay down on your back and Hana climbed into his lap. So Raram felt a strange smell, sweet and exciting. "_The moedex says that Paras releasing an aphrodisiac when get turned_" thought Raram. Now he knew it was true, he felt his erection growing rapidly and he couldn't take his eyes of Hana. She undid his belt and pulled the pants of Raram, revealing his erection throbbing. Hana kept staring at his member for a while, almost hypnotized. She approached the face and slowly wrapped her lips around around his member.

Raram noted that Hana liked causes him, she didn't swallow his entire member and her tongue drew circles around the head. Their tiny hands massagearam his balls gently while her tongue was rolling over in your member. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and released his load. Hana tried to swallow it all, but it was too much and part trickled from her mouth, she hurried in cleaning his member giving slow licks and gentle in the Member of the base to the head. When she finished, Raram was hard again and he felt the aphrodisiac of Hana was stronger and sweeter.

Hana lifted the skirt of the dress and lowered her panties, revealing her wet womanhood. "Hana this will sting a bit okay?" said Raram. Hana nodded, she positioned itself about the Raram's member and without hesitation descended upon him. Hana screamed when Raram ended his virginity and he hugged her tightly.

"If you want we can...".

"No, it doesn't hurt as much now," whispered Hana. They stayed that way for a while until Hana finally began to stir. Slowly, she started to climb and descend upon the Member of Raram while he was moving her hips in sync with Hana. Soon her inner walls started squeezing the Raram's Member. He moaned in Ecstasy, Hana was a lot tighter than Zoe and Asuka and incredibly moist. When the pain is gone Hana was jumping in ecstatic Raram's lap while wriggle her hips trying to gain more pleasure.

"Hana...I am... "

"Yes! Yes master, please come inside of me! "cried Hana. Raram couldn't hold it anymore and released his load. Hana screamed in Ecstasy and came soon after, releasing their juices on the Member of Raram. She fell on the chest of Raram, exhausted. Raram spent the arms protectively in makes her before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Mt. Moon, two other trainers faced trouble getting out of the cave.<p>

"Frankly, what's wrong with this cave?" mumbled Myu "These tunnels seem to have no end."

"Oh, come on Myu isn't so bad" Jason said "there is a lot of interesting things in this cave, as the Moon Stone and the TM46 that you found".

"I know, but the Mt. Moon is a route commonly used by moemon trainers, someone should facilitate the crossing by this cave" complained Myu "something like leave a trail flagged or close all these parallel passages".

"Myu, the Mt. Moon is more than a route for trainers, is the habitat of several moemons who live here well before the Mt. Moon start being used by trainers, we don't have the right to do whatever we want with their House" said Jason.

"You're right" said Myu "is just that, I don't like this place okay? There's something here I'm afraid. "

"You? Scared? " Jason was surprised "Wow, there's something I never thought I would see."

"Shut up!" said Myu infuriated. Jason and Raram were your friends for a long time, but the two had a special talent to make her angry.

"Hey look! I think it's the exit "Jason said, pointing to a light at the end of the tunnel. The two ran the most fast as they could while the light was getting bigger and bigger.

"It's really the exit" Myu said when they were sufficiently close to make sure.

"Well, well, I think it's our lucky day" said a voice from behind their. Both turned to find a group of members of team Rocket. Leading the group, there was a young woman, with approximately the same age as them. She was albina, had long silver hair, pale skin and eyes slightly red. She wore a standard uniform of team Rocket.

"Listen, like I'm in a good mood today, I'll make things easier for you guys" said the leader of the group "just hand over all their moemons and we will let you go in peace".

"And if we don't want?" said Myu defiantly.

"You don't have a choice, your only output is surrounded" said the leader. Myu and Jason turned to the output of the Mt. Moon to find more members of team Rocket blocking the way.

"Well, since you're facilitated for us, we'll make it easy for you" said Jason "why not decide it in battle?" he had a confident look on his face while waiting for the response of the leader.

The girl smiled at the challenge "you seriously think you can defeat me?".

"I think we can beat eall of you" said Jason.

"Jason, I do not know if you noticed, but we are in a large numerical disadvantage" whispered Myu.

"Don't worry Myu, they don't stand a chance against us" said Jason.

"How do you know that?" asked Myu.

"Why the bond that we have with our moemons is more than theirs" said Jason.

"_Bond? What is he talking about?_" thought the leader of the group, confused "Ok, I accept your challenge, if you two defeat my moemons I'll let you go ".

"B-but miss Shino..." tried to say one of the subordinates.

"You are questioning my decisions?" asked called Shino.

"N-No, Ma'am" he said hastily.

"Well, let's get this battle" said she "go Kopa, go Kazenowa!" she throw two moeballs of which left a meowth and a spearow respectively. The meowth had cream-colored hair, golden eyes, a feline tail, black ears sticking out through your hair. He wore Brown boots, cream trousers and a cream shirt. The spearow had a messy red hair, Brown eyes and a pair of Red Wings. He was wearing brown shorts and a white shirt.

"a normal type and a flying type, huh? That's not going to be so hard "said Myu, sounding confident.

"you shouldn't underestimate our opponents," said Jason "go Miki!" he launched a moeball which left a Pikachu. She had short blonde hair, yellow eyes, a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail, two red circles on the cheeks and a pair of long yellow ears between your hair. She wore a pair of yellow boots, a short yellow skirt and a yellow shirt with Brown stripes on back.

"Go Romeo!" said Myu, throwing a moeball. The moemon that emerged was a nidoran male. He had purple hair, a pair of red eyes, two big ears and a purple horn long and pointy on the forehead. He wore a purple shirt with dark purple spots, purple shorts and purple sneakers.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use him now?" asked Jason "you recently capture it".

"Don't underestimate my moemons" said Myu "Romeo, use the Peck".

Romeo advanced against Kopa and tried to attack him with his horn. Kopa jumped out of the way and attacked with a Scratch. Romeo diverted from attack and retreated for back.

"Peck" Kazenowa said. He attacked Romeo behind and head-butted the back of Romeo, knocking him to the ground.

"Thundershock" said Miki. His body began to glow yellow and then she released a yellow beam against Kazenowa, which staggered back while being electrocuted. Romeo advantage that Kopa was distracted and struck a Peck on his stomach. Kopa fell back while holding his stomach hurt.

"Bite" said Kopa. Before Romeo had a chance to attack him again, Kopa jumped on him and bit his shoulder. Romeo screamed in pain and tried to relentlessly throw Kopa away.

"Peck" Kazenowa said. He advanced against Miki, but she deflected easily.

"Thundershock" said Miki. Her body began to shine when she released another of its rays against Kazenowa, electrocuting him. When the rays have ceased, Kazenowa did not move and had electrical currents coursing through your body.

"_Well, he's paralyzed_" thought Jason "_Now is our chance to end it"_.

"Miki help Romeo," said Jason. Miki turned to Romeo who was still trying to get rid of Kopa. She released a Thundershock in Kopa, who immediately dumped the shoulder of Romeo. Unfortunately, the electric current ran through the body of the two and Romeo was also electrocuted.

"Scratch" said Kopa. He quickly advanced on Miki and attacked her with his Scratch, knocking him down on the ground.

"Peck" says Romeo. He attacked Kopa behind and stuck his horn in Kopa's back. Kopa screamed in pain before he hit the ground beside to Miki. He didn't come back up.

"Kazenowa, Kopa, return!" said Shino, bringing them back to the moeballs. Then followed a long silence. Shino watched the two moemons in front of her with a serious look. Romeo was holding the shoulder wound, which was bleeding while Miki got up with difficulty. Jason and Myu were tense with the silence and the other members of team Rocket had been expecting a command of their leader. Finally she spoke:

"We're leaving" said Shino. Jason, Myu and the members of team Rocket looked at her in shock.

"B-but miss Shino, we are greater number and the moemons of them are wounded ...".

"You're a fool greater than I thought if you think you can beat them" said Shino "all of you have just moemons weak and they are obviously trainers of Pallet, which means they have two of the three starter moemons with them" she then turned to Jason and Myu "I heard the two of you talk, you questioned her choice when she sent the Nidoran, which means that you have at least one more moemon with you in a position to fight, a lot stronger than this Nidoran "she then turned towards his subordinates" Let's go, now. "

Without another word, the members of team Rocket followed by one of the tunnels of Mt. Moon, leaving Jason and Myu alone with their moemons.

"H-How she knew we were of Pallet?" asked Myu.

"I don't know" said Jason "But is better we think about it then, we must first take care of Miki and Romeo, they really got hurt in that battle."

As Miki had received only an attack, she was not badly hurt, but the State of Romeo was quite different. The wound in his shoulder was bleeding each time more and exuded a strange odor.

"I'm fine," he said, although he had difficulty speaking without moan of pain "that bastard had a devastating bite, but I'll be fine".

"No you won't get well" said Myu "Jason, we must return to the Moemon Center at the entrance of the Mt. Moon".

"Do you have any idea of the time that we take through these tunnels? We probably would get lost again" said Jason "will be faster if we go to Cerulean and will also be safer for him ".

Myu nodded and brought Romeo back to moeball. Jason did the same with Miki and together, they proceeded to Cerulean City.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, next chapter, Raram will have his battle against Misty and other important things are going to happen. If you have any doubts about the story, leave a comment or send me a PM and I will reply ASAP.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Raram's moemons adventure**

**Chapter 7**

Raram woke up late that day and Hana was even more difficult to wake up.

"Inside the Mt. Moon was always dark" said Hana while the two dressed "it was hard to get a sense of when it was day or night there."

"I understand" said Raram " Come on, we have to reach to Cerulean, Zoe and Asuka are still wounds".

Hana nodded and helped him dismantle the tent. When the two packed everything, they followed by the route 4. It wasn't long before they arrive at Cerulean.

"It's... amazing" said Hana, impressed. Raram realized that was the first time that Hana saw a city in life.

"Actually Cerulean is small if compared to other cities of Kanto" said Raram.

"Seriously? But she is huge "said Hana shocked. The two followed through the streets of Cerulean, going toward the Moemon Center. The walk was long, due to the fact that Hana stopped to admire each building what they saw. Finally the two arrived at the Moemon Center, where Raram found a familiar figure.

"Jason?" asked Raram. The young trainer who was talking with nurse Joy turned and looked surprised for him.

"Raram? Dude, we haven't seen each other since Viridian, how have you been? "asked Jason.

"Good" said Raram, simply. He then handed over the moeballs of Zoe and Asuka to nurse Joy.

"How did you get here after us? according Myu, you was the first to leave of Pewter" asked Jason.

"I stopped to make camp on the route 4" said Raram "what do you mean by 'after us?'".

"I and Myu arrived together in Cerulean" explained Jason "Now she is training on route 24" he then noticed Hana hidden shyly behind Raram "Hey, this is your new moemon?" he leaned over to greet her "Hello, my name is Jason". Hana continued hidden behind Raram, without answer.

"She's shy" said Raram. Jason nodded and then pulled out a moeball of the Pocket "Hey, what do you think of battle?".

"No" said Raram while he sat in one of the chairs from the Moemon Center "as soon as Zoe and Asuka are cured I will challenge the gym leader Misty and then go away from Cerulean".

"Dude, you gotta stop being so cold" said Jason.

"I have no reason for it" said Raram.

"Come on, battle will help their moemons become stronger" said Jason.

"Curious, Myu said something similar in Pewter" said Raram, remembering their battle against Myu "why are you two always try to annoy me so much?".

"Because you're an antisocial and how your few friends is our duty to change that?" said Jason.

"I'm not antisocial" said Raram.

"Dude, the only friends that you did in your life were I, Myu, professor oak and your brothers" said Jason.

"Do you really think this is the best way to convince me to battle with you?" asked Raram.

"Come on, I got more stronger since our last fight and I want to know if I'm stronger than you" said Jason.

"I don't care" said Raram.

Jason gave a deep sigh, Raram was the kind of person who wouldn't change of idea easy. "Look, how about this, we two battled after your battle with Misty, ok?".

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want to battle?" said Raram.

"Master" said Hana, still hidden behind Raram "I would like to fight... If that's okay."

Raram looked to Hana for an instant before sigh in defeat "all right, I'll fight with you Jason, but only after my battle with Misty".

"Thank you, do you mind if I watch?" asked Jason.

"As long as you don't piss me off, I don't care" said Raram.

* * *

><p>"My name is Raram and I came here to challenge the gym leader" said Raram when entering the Cerulean gym.<p>

"So you want to fight with me right? I'm Misty "said a girl with orange hair wearing a blue bikini.

Raram looked around the gym. The gym was an indoor pool with platforms above the water. The gym leader was on the edge of one of these platforms.

"Don't think that this going to be an easy battle, only professional instructors have a chance against me" said Misty "only instructors who have a policy about moemon can become professionals, my policy is an offensive with water type moemons".

"Be careful, Misty is an opponent stronger than Brock" Jason said, before sitting down in one of the bleachers of the gym.

Raram just shrugged before launching the moeball "go Hana!". Hana emerged on top of one of the platforms, with a nervous expression.

"A plant type huh? Typical, but that won't be enough to beat me" said Misty "Go Namur!" she threw a moeball which left a male Staryu. He had a golden hair and red eyes. He wore gold trunks and a t-shirt and there was a golden necklace with a red jewel around his neck.

"Bullet Seed" said Hana, she swelled her cheeks and fired a burst of seeds against Namur.

"Harden" said Namur, he stiffened all the muscles in the body and did not move. When the seeds collided with his body, Namur made an expression of pain, but didn't move.

"Scratch" said Hana, she jumped to the platform where Namur was and attacked with her claws.

"Water Gun" said Namur, he opened his mouth and released a spiral of water against Hana, shortly before the attack of Hana's hits it. Hana was thrown back by the force of the water and fell into the pool. Namur jumped into the pool and swam in search of her. He found her shrunken in the tank trying to hold her breath.

"give up" said Namur "unlike me, you cannot breathe underwater, I am an aquatic moemon, I was made to live underwater". Hana didn't answer, she continued firm holding the breath.

"all right then, Tackle" said Namur. He swam towards Hana with blazing speed and nearly collided with her, but Hana managed to swim out of the way with difficulty.

_"Stun Spore"_ thought Hana weakly. An orange powder out of her mushrooms and began spreading by the pool water. Namur tried to swim out of the reach of powder, but before he realized, all the water had been contaminated and he ended up being paralyzed.

_"I have to end this now"_ thought Hana, she was immune to its poison, but she was holding the breath for a long time and wasn't going to take it anymore. _"Bullet ... Seed"_ she thought weakly. Hana swelled their cheeks and fired a burst of seed against Namur with enough force to throw him out of the pool. He landed on one of the platforms, paralyzed.

_"What happened in the pool?"_ thought Raram.

Hana then emerged out of the pool, breathing with difficulty. She rose on a platform before fall on your back and start breathing heavily.

"Hana, are you okay?" asked Raram worried.

"Y... Yes" said Hana with difficulty. She slowly rose from the floor and stood up.

Misty looked her pool with curiosity, the colour orange was still there _"she used the Stun Spore into the water? Interesting"_ thought Misty.

"Namur return" said Misty, bringing him back to the moeball "Go Keimi" she threw a moeball which left a female Starmie. She had a long violet hair and red eyes. She wore a violet bikini, a pair of sandals violets and a necklace with a red jewel around her neck. Raram was a little surprised by Misty have moemons of both sexes, but decided to leave that aside.

"Hana, you can still fight?" asked Raram. He felt better bring her back to the moeball, but thought it better to ask to her, for avoid hurting her like he did with Asuka.

"Yes" said Hana, she had finally recovered the breath and wanted to keep fighting for her master "I can still fight."

Raram noticed something different in her tone of voice _"She is more confident than before"_ thought Raram "just do your best."

"Bullet Seed" said Hana, she swelled her cheeks and fired a burst of seeds against Keimi. She smiled before to deflect the blast of Hana with ease, jumping to the next platform. Hana shot again, but Keimi was already prepared.

"Swift" said Keimi, she extended her arm in the direction of Hana and a burst of gold stars emerged from the Palm of your hand. When the stars collided against the seeds of Hana, the two attacks ceased themself for a moment, but soon the power of the stars proved stronger and annulled the attack of Hana. The stars collided with Hana and toppled her for back.

"Rapid Spin" said Keimi, she jumped in the air and began to spin rapidly, then she charged towards Hana in a breakneck speed. Hana was able to roll to the side and divert the attack in time. When Keimi collided with the ground, she fell on his feet and opened a small crater on the platform.

_"She's much more stronger than I"_ thought Hana nervous "S-scratch" she said, she got up and tried to strike Keimi, but she deflected the blow of Hana simply taking a step to the side.

"Water Gun" said Keimi, she opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against Hana who was flung against the bleachers, leaving her unconscious.

"Hana, return" said Raram, bringing her back to the moeball "Go Asuka" he shoot the moeball of Asuka on top of one of the platforms and she left in a flash of light. Asuka needed a moment to realize that was in a gym, but when he realized, her reaction was instantaneous.

"Scratch" she jumped off the platform and struck a Scratch... On Raram.

He fell to the floor with a thud, leaving Misty and Keimi confusing. _"It's like watching a rerun"_ thought Jason, who watched from the stands.

"Ok, what did I do this time?" asked Raram while raised.

"Shut up, why did you take so long to heal me" screamed Asuka "You have no idea what it's like to be stuck in that moeball while is injured for so long?".

"I went to the Moemon Center as fast as I could" said Raram.

"You didn't go fast enough!" said Asuka. Suddenly, she was hit by a spiral of water on her back. She staggered forward before turn around and find Keimi looking with a frown.

"I don't like to be ignored" said Keimi. She and Asuka if faced by a moment before Asuka finally talk:

"We'll continue this conversation after I take care of her" she said to Raram. He just shrugged in response. Asuka then jumped onto the platform so that she can facing Keimi.

"Karate Chop" said Asuka, she advanced against Keimi and attacked her with the side of her open hand. Keimi tried to dodge the attack, but failed and was thrown back by the attack of Asuka. "Low kick" Asuka struck a shot against the legs of Keimi, but she dodge the attack while giving a jump over Asuka.

"Rapid Spin" said Keimi, she whirled in the air before charging back to Asuka with a powerful kick. Asuka fell with face down on the floor while Keimi stood up on her back. Asuka advantage that and rolled to the side, knocking Keimi.

"Karate Chop" said Asuka, she tried to strike another blow with the side of her open hand, but Keimi managed to divert time.

"Water Gun" said Keimi, she opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against Asuka, throwing it on the edge of the platform.

"Scratch" said Asuka as she raised, she extended your claws and ran in the direction of Keimi.

"Swift" said Keimi, she extended her hand in the direction of Asuka and a burst of Golden stars left the palm of her hand. Asuka tried to dodge the attack, but she was very slow and was overthrow again "you really have anger issues isn't it?" said Keimi.

"Scratch" shouted Asuka, she ran in the direction of Keimi as fast as She could with its claws extended. Keimi sighed and shook her head negatively, as if she were disappointed.

"Water Gun" said Keimi, she opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against Asuka, throwing it on the ground again, this time unconscious.

"Asuka, return" said Raram _"damn, she managed to defeat Hana and Asuka as if they weren't anything, how Zoe can defeat her?"_ he thought "Go Zoe!" he throw the moeball of Zoe on the platform and she left in a beam of light.

"Well, maybe you can offer me a challenge that your friends could not" said Keimi.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe, she advanced against Keimi with their claws exposed with a metallic sheen.

"Water Gun" said Keimi, she shot her water spiral toward Zoe, but Zoe managed to deflect the attack in time. Zoe struck Keimi strongly in the face knocking her down in the ground. "Swift" said Keimi, she held out her hand in the direction of Zoe and a barrage of gold stars emerged from the Palm of her hand.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe, when the stars were about to hit her, Zoe extended her claws metal and began striking incessantly the hail of stars, each time a approached, was destroyed by the blows of Zoe. Finally, the wave ended and Zoe was breathing with difficulty due to tiredness.

"Rapid Spin" said Keimi, she jumped in the air and began to spin rapidly, then she charged toward Zoe. Zoe managed to divert the attack and Keimi opened another crater on the platform.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe, she advanced against Keimi, with her metal claws exposed.

"Harden" said Keimi, she tensed every muscle in her body and did not move. When Zoe attacked, their attacks did not have any effect on Keimi.

_"She's Harden is more stronger than that of Namur"_ thought Raram.

Zoe continued throwing punches with her Metal Claw incessantly, but didn't seem Keimi feel any of them.

_"If I stop using the Harden for a second those claws will kill me"_ thought Keimi _"this girl fight like an animal, she don't showed no sign of fatigue so far, but I'm not going to stand like this forever"_ suddenly, she had an idea. Keimi took a deep breath and stopped using the Harden. As soon as she did this, the claws of Zoe threw she backward, into the pool.

Zoe approached slowly from the edge and watched the water. The poison of Hana had already over, so Keimi wouldn't be paralyzed. Suddenly, Keimi jumped out of the water like a torpedo.

"Water Gun" said Keimi, in midair she fired a spiral of water against Zoe before falling into the water again. Zoe managed to divert the attack, but for very little. Suddenly, Keimi emerged again behind Zoe and fired another of their spirals of water before returning to water.

_"Damn, she's using the fact that Zoe cannot enter the water as advantage, if things continue like this, we most assuredly will lose"_ thought Raram. Zoe was already tired after having to defend herself of the Swift, she don't can endure dodging all those attacks.

"Water Gun" said Keimi in another jump, when she fired her water spiral, Zoe was too slow and was hit. The impact knocked her down on the floor, where she groan in pain. Raram watched the scene with fear in his eyes. He just wanted to can take Zoe of there as fast as possible.

Zoe stood up slowly with her eyes closed. She stood there for a moment and suddenly started to run in a particular direction of the platform. Suddenly Keimi jumped from the same place that Zoe was running, as if she knew where Keimi would jump.

"Metal Claw!" she jumped in the air in the direction of Keimi and before she attacked with her Water Pulse, Zoe struck a blow on her face with all their forces. Keimi was thrown back and crashed into the stands, getting knocked unconscious during the impact. Zoe smiled for a moment, until She realized she was falling in the water.

"Zoe!" shouted Raram panicked. He knew that Zoe would die if the flame of her tail went out, but there was nothing he could do besides watch as she drops.

"Quick Attack" said a familiar voice. A blur flew over the pool faster than Raram thought possible and grabbed Zoe before she fell into the water.

"Good job Akemi" said Jason from the stands. The blur left Zoe fall beside Raram, before returning to the side from Jason. Now Raram could see it was the Pidgey of Jason.

_"His's moemons are more stronger"_ thought Raram, he then turned to Zoe "are you okay?".

"Yes, I'm fine" mumbled Zoe, then she hugged tightly Raram "but... I thought I was going to die there" said Zoe.

Raram heard steps behind him and turned to see Misty walking toward he "she'll be okay?" asked Misty.

Raram needed a moment to realize that she was talking about Zoe "Yes, she's going to be fine" said Raram.

"that's a good thing, it would be a shame if anything happens with a good opponent" said Misty smiling "You and your moemons are awesome, so I'll give you the Cascade Badge, to show that you defeated me" she then handed the badge for him.

Raram examined the badge for a moment, she had the format of a light blue raindrop.

"With this badge your moemons can use the Cut move at any time, even outside of battle" said Misty.

"Thanks" said Raram. He was about to turn to leave when it was stopped by Misty.

"Oh, there's more" said Misty "I'll also give you my favourite TM, the TM03 that containing Water Pulse, you should use it in a water-type moemon".

Raram nodded before storing the TM "Let's go Zoe" he said. The two followed out of the gym, followed by Jason.

Misty smiled at seeing them go "Curious, I haven't seen a trainer like this since that man came here".

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe that just make a few days ago that we left Pallet" said Jason as they walked "I mean, we have become really strong in such a short time".<p>

"We are still weak compared with the majority of trainers of Kanto" said Raram. Zoe was clinging tightly to his arm, but Raram didn't care.

"So we're going to be stronger than them" said Jason. He then remembered something "Hey, now that you beat Misty, it's time for you to fight me."

"Not now" said simply Raram.

"What?! But you promised to battle with me and don't think I forgot "said Jason.

Raram then returned her gaze to Zoe. She was with a frightened expression since they left the gym. "I just think my moemons had enough battles for today".

Jason noticed the expression of Zoe and nodded "I understand, all right, let's postpone the battle for today" he said. They continued to walk for a moment until a familiar voice called them.

"Hey! Wait for me your idiots" they turned and saw a Myu breathless rushing toward them "frankly, I thought that I couldn't reach you".

"What happened Myu? I thought you were training on route 24 "said Jason.

"I was, but there was a problem and ..." she stopped as if she was think of a way to explain "Look I don't know what happened, but we have to move fast" without waiting for a reply from them, Myu started running in the direction of route 24.

"We must follow she?" asked Jason.

"As if we had a choice" said Raram. He, Jason and Zoe followed Myu for route 24.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Pallet Town<em>

"Miss Shino, are all ready" said a member of the team Rocket for their leader. The Group of members of team Rocket was watching the city, hidden among the trees.

"Good" Shino murmured. She was leaning against a tree while observing the city "We Attack when nightfall".

"Why? We could easily take the city now ".

"If you questioning me again, I swear it will be the last time you do it," said Shino "Giovanni made it clear that we must do everything possible to not draw unwanted attention to team Rocket, now go back to your post and wait for my command".

"Yes, Miss Shino" said the Member of team Rocket. After he left, Shino returned her gaze to the city, observing certain lab in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for took so long to update, I've been busy with personal problems. In addition, I had some good ideas for new stories and I've been working on them too. Don't worry, this story is still my priority and I will be focused primarily on her. Comment guys, your comments are a great source of motivation.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to make this chapter in a hurry, because my house is passing by a reform, so I'm going to be without internet for a while and I didn't want to post this chapter late. Anyway, sorry if this chapter had any error, but I had little time to do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemons adventure<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"What is this place?" asked Raram, looking at the house front of them.

"The house of an old friend" said Myu.

"Now I remember, you still haven't explained what happened of so serious" said Jason.

"You will understand when you see" said Myu nervous. She passed by the door of the house, followed by Raram, Jason and Zoe.

The place looked more like a laboratory than a house. There was a small bed against the wall and a shelf with books, but the rest was equipment similar to what they had seen in the professor oak's lab. There was a computer in the center of the room, two capsules connected by a tube and various formulas noted in one of the walls.

"Myu! You're back!" said a familiar voice. Leaning on one of the walls of the room, was Nezumi, the Myu's Rattata, but he was different. He was a little taller and instead of him coat and frayed pants, he wore a formal shirt, formal trousers and shoes, although still worn.

"What happened to him? He evolved? "asked Jason.

"No, he don't evolved, he just ... well, I don't know how to explain that" said Myu.

"You've said that before" said Raram.

"Quiet!" said Myu.

"I think I can explain" said Nezumi. Him voice was different of when he battled with Zoe. "I'm not Nezumi, actually my name is Bill".

"You look quite with him" said Jason.

"Well, that's why I and Nezumi accidentally become the same person" said Bill.

"What!" said Jason, surprised "How is that possible?". Raram remained serious while Bill talked, it was hard to tell if he was really listening.

"This happened because of this machine" said Bill, pointing to the capsules connected by a tube "Look, I am the creator of the program that allows trainers send them moemons from one place to another through of a PC" said Bill.

"I still haven't a chance to test it" said Myu "I have only three moemons".

"The same goes for us" said Jason, pointing at him and Raram.

"I understand, but back to the subject, I designed this machine for have a similar function with the transport of moemons by the PC" said Bill, pointing to the capsules "I was trying to create a machine that was capable of transporting trainers from town to town, to facilitate their journeys. I asked to Myu see my assay, observe in case something went wrong" he gave deep sigh "but unfortunately, it was because of that request that things started to go wrong".

"To where you trying to be transported?" asked Jason.

"Anywhere" said Bill "That is just a prototype, I was just trying to transport myself of one capsule to another. When I entered into one of the capsules, Nezumi tripped and fell inside the other capsule which unfortunately was open. "

"What do you mean with he tripped and fell inside of the capsule?" asked Jason, suspicious.

"Actually, he was pushed by Romeo" said Myu, shyly "The two were fighting and Romeo pushed Nezumi, but I don't think that he wanted to Nezumi fell inside of the machine".

"And you didn't do anything while they were fighting?" asked Raram.

"I tried to stop them, but they just don't listen me" muttered Myu. She had an expression of disappointment on her face, something that Raram rarely saw. He noted that Jason had a similar expression on his face.

That make Raram thinking. It was obvious that Zoe didn't like of Asuka or Hana. Hana was obviously afraid of Zoe, but didn't seem to have anything against Asuka. Raram didn't know what Asuka thought of Hana, but she obviously didn't like Zoe.

_"Will be we three are trainers so bad to the point of not being able to make our moemons get along?"_ thought Raram. An awkward silence followed.

"So, how do you expect that we can help you with this problem?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"It's simple actually, I have already discovered the cure" said Bill "the problem is that I need someone to activate the machine by computer while I am inside one of the capsules and Myu apparently is incapable of it".

"Hey! I can't help it if your instructions are very confusing" said Myu.

"That's why I asked her to get help" Bill continued, ignoring Myu. He handed a piece of paper to Jason.

"Well, actually, it's not so difficult" said Jason while reading the piece of paper.

" Of Which side are you on?" said Myu.

"We can get over with this now?" asked Raram.

"I think I can do this" said Jason, sitting in front of the computer. Bill nodded before entering in one of the capsules. Jason began typing on the computer, following the Bill's instructions.

The capsule where Bill got started flashing a red light. Suddenly, a sphere of light passed through the tube that connected the two machines, so fast that the three trainers almost couldn't see it. When the sphere of light passed through the tube, the other capsule began flashing the same light of before for a few seconds before finally stopping. It was then that the doors of the capsules were opened. Nezumi left of one them and Bill left of the other.

"What ... what happened?" asked Nezumi.

"That's not important right now" said Myu, she hugged strongly her moemon, that repaid good grateful "for now just rest" she then returned Nezumi to the moeball.

"It's good to be myself again" said Bill, with relief. In his normal appearance, he had curly brown hair and Brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt and trousers formal and a pair of shoes, but these were no longer worn. "Thank you friends, I owe to you".

"It was nothing" said Myu.

"You started the problem" said Raram.

"Shut Up!".

"Anyway I would like to thank" said Bill "Here, take this. I won some tickets to the cruise ship S. S. Anne but I cant go because of my job, why don't you go in my place?".

"Well, I think a break on this journey would do well" said Jason.

"Speak for yourself" said Raram "I still have a long way to go, I can't stop now".

"We will not stop, just take a break to rest" said Myu.

"My answer is still the same" said Raram.

"The cruise ship S. S. Anne is a good place for training" said Bill "there are many trainers on that ship, it is a good opportunity to strengthen your moemons".

Raram gave a sigh long and deep before answering "I'll think about it".

Bill nodded before giving each of them a S.S. Ticket.

"Well, I have to go now, soon it will be night and I hope to get a room in the moemon center overnight" said Jason before he left.

"I also go now, there are some things I need to do" said Raram before leaving.

"I think it's better I go too" said Myu, yawning.

"Myu, before You go, have something important that you need to know" said Bill.

"What? It's about the team Rocket? "asked Myu.

"No, it's about Nezumi" said Bill "While me and him were connected, I could see his memories and what Reiji told you... about the disappearance of male moemons... Is truth ".

A silence ensued while Myu processing the words of Bill.

"But ... If it was really true ... who or what are doing this? And why?" said Myu, nervous.

"I don't know, I couldn't clearly see the Nezumi's memories, but I think he doesn't know what is causing it".

"So. .. why the professor Oak lie to us?".

"I don't know Myu, but I know that you won't face a common moemon journey. something very serious is happening, something that can change the world as we know it forever ".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the moemon center, Raram was alone in one of the rooms of the moemon center. He was facing the moeballs of his moemons while thinking what he should do.<p>

_"I had very time to think about it during my walk until here"_ thought Raram _"I can't postpone it."_

He took a deep breath before release his moemons. Zoe, Asuka and Hana left confused of their moeballs.

"Why did you call us three at the same time?" asked Asuka.

"I need to talk to You about something important" said Raram.

"What?" asked Zoe.

"Look, I know you three don't get along" said Raram "and I think this can be my fault, so I called you here for us resolve our differences".

"What difference does it make to you?" said Asuka.

"We're a team now" said Raram "the four of us have different reasons for being here, but that doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to work together to move forward."

"And you expect one conversation will change all our differences?" asked Asuka.

"No, but it would be a start" said Raram. An uncomfortable silence ensued between them.

"What are your goals?" asked Hana. All returned their stares at her, causing her to hesitate, but she continued:  
>"I agreed to be part of this team because I wanted to explore the world outside of MT. Moon, but I don't know why you're here".<p>

"Well, I wanted to be strong" said Asuka "I've always been a pariah among my own kind for being the weakest, I just wanted to have a chance to become stronger".

"I don't have any goal yet" said Zoe "I was bring prepared in professor oak's lab during all my life just to be the first moemon of someone, but the professor said I would find my true goal in the middle of my journey".

"What about you?"asked Asuka for Raram.

He gave a sigh before answering "Well, I'm here because, as Zoe, I had no choice, is something that I was prepared to do" said Raram "all because of a promise".

"What promise?" asked Zoe.

"I can't say yet," he said "I'm sorry, but this is something very difficult for me, I'm not ready to share that now."

"Have you ever had sex with all of us, it's not intimate enough for you trust us?" asked Asuka.

"I didn't say that I don't trust you" said Raram "but that's not an easy thing for me, I promise that I'll explain everything eventually, but I'm not ready to share that now."

Asuka didn't seem satisfied, but left that side before turning to Zoe "why are you always in a bad humor?".

"I'm always in a bad humor? You punch our master always you has a chance and we never saw you smiling and I'm always in a bad humor?" by the expression in Zoe's face, it seemed that she would attack Asuka at any time.

"True, but you're different" said Asuka "When I'm angry I'm not afraid to demonstrate, but you always try to hide your anger, pretend to be indifferent or hold your anger until the last minute like a timebomb, why?".

For a moment, it seemed that Zoe was going to explode with anger, but at the last second, she took a deep breath and replied:

"Do you really want to know? I'm always angry because I wasn't ready for all that!" she said "I wasn't ready to fall in love with someone and then having to share he with others! I knew there would be other moemons, but it all happened too fast, faster than I could cope okay?! ".

Zoe took a deep breath after she finish talking, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Zoe, you said you love me?" asked Raram, surprised.

"You don't believe me?" said Zoe.

"Of course I believe in you, I'm just surprised. I don't expected you to feel something for me so fast".

"As I said, this all happened faster than I could cope" said Zoe.

Raram stared Zoe for a moment before finally talking:

"I'm sorry, I was a lousy trainer. I should have done a better job, thinking about your feelings".

"What stupidity is this now?" asked Asuka "You always cared about us."

"Yes, you saved me from the evil man of Mt. Moon" said Hana.

"And You don't forced us to join of your team, you asked if we wanted it" said Asuka.

"And after our battle against Misty, you refused to battle with your friend for our cause" said Zoe.

"All of this is true, but I still made some big mistakes in our journey, I wasn't the trainer that you deserve" said Raram.

Suddenly, Asuka struck a strong punch in the Raram's face, knocking him on the floor "listen well, because I'm only going to say this once" said Asuka "you're not the one who decides what trainer we deserve or not. None of us are here against their will, we choose to be here. So stop acting like everything is your fault, why it is not and even if it was, keep blaming yourself isn't going to help anything! ".

"That's enough Asuka!" said Zoe "don't you see how much he's hurt himself? I won't let you hurt him even more! ".

"It's all right Zoe" disse Raram while he rise "she's right."

"She is?" said Zoe.

"Yes, I have to stop blaming myself and try to be a better trainer" said Raram "But before I would like to ask something for you".

"What?" asked Zoe.

"I want you to stop calling me master" said Raram "has no more because continue with that. Nobody's here against their will and I never forced you to do anything. "

"So what should we call you?" asked Hana

"Call Me by my name" said Raram "Or any nickname that you like, but enough of master, I don't like the sound of that."

"You know, you're a trainer very different from the others" said Asuka.

"I know that" said Raram, shrugging.

"Well, if you don't want more to be called of master, that is" said Asuka, crossing the arms "I really don't care about your name".

"If it make you happy, I do" said Zoe.

"Me... Me too "said Hana, shyly.

"Thanks" said Raram.

"Already over? I want to sleep now "said Asuka. Raram nodded and brought them back to the moeballs.

_"It's ironic. You can prepare yourself for everything when you comes out on a journey moemon. Everything less what most matters"_ thought Raram before sleeping _"Their feelings "_.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Pallet Town<em>

"It's getting late" said professor oak, while looked by one of the Windows of the lab "Daisy, I think it's time for you to go home".

"Already? Wow, time passed fast "said Daisy, Jason's older sister. She was sitting at a desk reading a book. Daisy had a long brown hair and Brown eyes like those of his brother. She wore a green shirt, a green skirt, a green headband that she wore on her head and green shoes. "How do you think they are doing?".

"I'm sure the three are doing a good job as trainers" said professor oak "I always saw a lot of potential in them for that".

"Me too" said Daisy smiling "Pallet Town won't be the same without them."

"Don't worry about it, they'll be back faster than you think".

Daisy nodded before go out by the door "good night Grandpa".

"Goodnight Daisy" the professor then turned to three figures sitting in the corner of the lab, talking "I think it's time for you to go sleep".

"I'm not sleepy" mumbled Charmander.

"You're still angry at not being chosen?" asked Bulbasaur.

"No."

"He's lying" said Squirtle.

"I'm not!" yelled Charmander, making Bulbasaur cower with fear. He took a deep breath when see fear on her face "I'm not angry, just... outraged. Six of us were very excited to be able to enter in a jorney, and only three of us being chosen seems unfair".

"We're still going to have a chance next year" said Squirtle.

"I know, but a year is a long time" said Charmander.

"Be patient Charmander, a year will pass faster than you think" said professor oak. Charmander didn't respond, just snorted in response.

"Come on, our brothers are living a journey, we should be happy for them" said Squirtle.

"I suppose" muttered Charmander.

"And next year we will be able to go on a journey like they" said Bulbasaur.

"I know, but I'll miss them" said Charmander.

"Don't worry about it" said professor oak "you're going to see they again, don't doubt it". Charmander only nodded in response. Professor Oak then returned the three moemons into them moeballs before of guard them in a table.

Suddenly, he heard a knock coming from the door. He looked confused for the clock, hardly anyone visited the laboratory at that time of night. _"Does Daisy forgot something here?"._

However, when he opened the door, Don't was Daisy who was there, but a group of members of team Rocket. Before the professor had time to react, one of them kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" Shino said as she and the other members of team Rocket invaded the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update (and Yes, I know that I say this many times), but as I said before, I was without internet for a while because my house has passed by a reform. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a happy new year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Raram woke up in the next morning with a knock coming from the door of his room at the Moemon Center. He got up and opened the door to find Jason standing in the outside.

"Man, you have idea of what time it is?" asked Raram sleepy.

"It's Myu" said Jason "She wants to talk to the two with us now".

"Why?".

"I don't know, but by the way that she's acting seems to be important" said Jason.

"all right, I'll come down in a few minutes" said Raram. He closed the door and started to pack his things. When he finished, he put the moeballs of his moemons in the pocket and left the room.

Raram found Jason and Myu sitting at one of the tables of the Moemon Center's service area.

"So, what happened of so important to you make me wake up early Myu?" asked Raram while sat with them.

"Frankly, you need to stop being so lazy" said Myu "wake up early won't kill you, ok?".

"You didn't answer my question" said Raram.

"Maybe I answered if You don't irritated me so much!" shouted Myu.

"Guys, please don't start to fight" said Jason. He was accustomed with the fights of Myu and Raram since they were children, but having all the Moemon Center looking really changed the things.

"We are fighting?" asked Raram, confused. He was so used to hearing Myu screaming that become something normal to him.

"Yes" said Jason, still uncomfortable with the attention that the three were receiving.

"You two want to pay attention? This is very serious! "shouted Myu.

"All right, what happened Myu?" asked Raram.

Myu took a deep breath before start to talking "Jason, do you still have that map of Kanto that your sister gave to you?".

"Yes, why?" asked Jason, while he took the map from his pocket.

"Listen, I talked with Nezumi and Romeo about this history of disappearance of males moemons and...".

"Who is Romeo?" asked Raram "I remember that you said something about him in the Bill's house, but I still don't know who he is".

"He's Myu new moemon" explained Jason "he's a Nidoran".

"You two want to pay attention!" said Myu "as I was saying, I talked with Nezumi and Romeo about the disappearances of males moemons and from what they told me, these disappearances were more frequent where Romeo lived than were Nezumi lived".

"What have of important on this?" asked Raram.

"You don't understand? This is a clue of the disappearances of the males moemons" said Myu "that means that who or what is doing this, he lives more closer to where Romeo lives".

"Wait a minute, Myu, why are you so determined to resolve this mystery?" asked Jason.

"Your idiot, this isn't something that we can ignore, we're talking about something that no trainer has dealt before!" said Myu.

"I know that, but... you are different" said Jason "I've never seen you so determined with anything before".

"It's because of your moemons isn't it?" said Raram "you are afraid of losing them."

Myu stay in silence for a while before answering "I know that moemons with trainers are safe, but ... I still have fear of losing them, they are special to me".

"I understand, but don't worry, you won't lose your moemons" said Jason "We are going to get rid of these disappearances".

"The disappearances are not the only problem" said Raram "I don't know if you guys know, but there is a group called team Rocket that steals moemons".

"We find some of them in Mt. Moon" said Jason "you think they are the responsible for disappearances?".

"Probably not, I found one of them and he wore females moemons" said Raram "But I still don't understand why you need the map to explain that to us Myu".

"Well, actually the map is for explain another thing" said Myu "look, we are here, in Cerulean. Since we left Pallet, we only had one way to go, but now we have to decide if we're going to take the route 5 or route 9 ".

"Where did they go?" asked Raram.

"Well, the route 5 takes us to Saffron city and the route 9 is connected with route 10, which leads to Lavender town" said Myu.

"Well, I'm going by the Route 9" said Jason "I always wanted to meet the famous Moemon Tower in Lavender Town".

"I'll stay a little longer in Cerulean" said Myu "I want to investigate a little more about these disappearances, maybe I can find any new clues".

"Well, I'm going to Saffron, since that seems to be the fastest way" said Raram.

"Hey, now I remember, you still owe me a battle" said Jason.

"Do you still want fight that much?" asked Raram.

"You know the answer, there's no point asking".

* * *

><p>shortly after, the three trainers have found themselves in a improvised battlefield outside the Moemon Center.<p>

"all right, let's just get it" said Raram "go, Zoe!".

"Go, Akemi!" said Jason.

They launched the moeballs of their moemons in the air and they came out in a flash of light. _"I hope Zoe has already recovered from the battle with Misty"_.

"Quick Attack" said Akemi. She opened her wings and flew in the direction of Zoe so fast that her became a blur. Zoe managed to deflect the attack in time, but with difficulty. _"She's faster than before"_ thought Zoe.

"Quick Attack" said Akemi again, she began to fly in zigzag around Zoe, more faster than her could see.

_"Damn it, I can't see her"_ thought Zoe. All she could do now was to keep her hands over her face in defense. Suddenly, Akemi reached Zoe on the back, knocking her down on the ground.

"Quick Attack" said Akemi, returning to flying in zigzag around Zoe. As soon as Zoe raised, Akemi knocked her down on the floor again.

"You're starting to piss me off" said Zoe. She tried to get up again, only to once again be knocked down on the ground by Akemi "enough". A red aura formed around Zoe and her eyes became two fireballs.

_"The Blaze? Again?"_ thought Raram.

"Don't think that this will function like the last time" said Akemi "Quick Attack". She started flying in zigzag around Zoe again.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe. Her nails grew and gained a metallic sheen. Zoe was still where she was, while Akemi continued flying around her. When Akemi tried to attack, Zoe turned to her and delivered a blow with her claws in Akemi's face, knocking her down on the ground. Zoe waited she rise, but Akemi didn't move.

"_She defeated Akemi with one blow?"_ thought Jason, surprised.

"I... Got it" muttered Zoe. Suddenly, she began to shine.

"W-what's going on?" said Raram.

"I think she's evolving" said Myu.

When the light ceased, Zoe was in a new form. She was more high than before and her blond hair was now red and more longer. She now wore a red shirt, a short Red skirt and a pair of Red sandals. Her tail had grown and now was red.

"I really have evolved?" said Zoe, surprise. She began to admire her own body, for a moment forgetting the presence of the others.

"This will make the things more interesting" said Jason "Akemi, return. Go, Makie!" he brought Akemi back to the moeball and then sent Makie, but she was different. She was more high than before, her shell was more bigger, her blue hair was more longer and darker, her tail was more bigger, and she had a couple of long ears. She wore a blue swim trunks, a pale yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue sandals.

"She also evolved?" asked Raram.

"Yes, she evolved recently, actually" said Jason.

"All right, I'll try to take it easy with you Makie" said Zoe "Metal Claw" her nails grew and gained a metallic Sheen again. Zoe then started running in the direction of Makie in a very clumsy way. She tried to slash Makie on the face, but Makie was able to divert easily.

"What happened to you? You fought a lot better in the last time we fight" said Makie.

"Shut up and fight" said Zoe. She tried to strike her again, but Makie was able to divert from her easily.

"Bubble" said Makie. She opened her mouth and blew several clear bubbles. Zoe managed to divert awkwardly to the side, before falling face down on the floor.

_"What happened to her? Zoe has always been an agile fighter, but now it's like she didn't have more control of herself"_ thought Raram.

"It's because of the evolution" said Myu, noting the confused expression on Raram's face.

"What?" asked Raram.

"She just evolve and as you can see, her body changed. She still not accustom to her new body, that's why she cannot fight correctly" explained Myu.

"Makie also had this problem when her evolved, but she's in her new form more time than Zoe" said Jason.

_"All right, I need a plan"_ thought Raram, while he watched the battle, but he couldn't think in anything.

"Ember" said Zoe, she opened her mouth and spit fireballs in Makie.

"Water Gun" said Makie, she opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against the fireballs of Zoe. When the two attacks collided, the Water Gun annulled the Ember and strike Zoe, knocking her down on the ground.

"Zoe it's enough, return" said Raram, he tried to bring her back to the moeball, but Zoe divert from the light ray of the moeball.

"No! I can't lose" said Zoe, staring at Makie.

_"Damn, she won't listen to me."_ Raram knew that Zoe would say something like that, but he also knew that Zoe couldn't win that battle and how the defeat would affect her.

"Metal Claw!" said Zoe, her claws won a metallic Sheen again, and she moved awkwardly towards Makie, who deflected the attack easily.

"I'm sorry, but this ends here" said Makie "Water Gun!" She opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against Zoe, throwing her against a tree nearby.

"I... I can't... lose..." muttered Zoe before losing consciousness.

"Zoe, return" said Raram, bringing her back to the moeball "_I'm sorry Zoe"._

"Go, Asuka" said Raram. When Asuka left the moeball, she stood looking to Makie with a thoughtful look. _"That's strange, she usually is the first to attack"_ thought Raram.

Finally, Makie got tired of waiting. "Water Gun" she said, releasing her spiral of water. Asuka only took a step to the side, diverting of the spiral of water by inches. "Bubble" Makie opened her mouth and blew several clear bubbles. Again, Asuka just took a step to the side while the bubbles passed at inches away from her face. "Tackle" said Makie, she started running in the direction of Asuka until she was close enough to launch herself into a full-body attack, Asuka jumped out of the way of Makie, who fell her on face in the floor. Asuka stood looking Makie as she raised slowly.

"Scratch" said Asuka, before striking a blow with her claws in Makie's face. "Low kick" Asuka delivered a kick in Makie's stomach, making her stagger back. "Scratch" Asuka struck Makie in the face with her claws, knocking her down on the ground.

"Water Gun" said Makie, she opened her mouth and released a spiral of water against Asuka. The attack was very close for Asuka could divert. She was thrown several meters backwards by the impact of the Water Gun. "Tackle" said Makie, while she raised, she then ran quickly in the direction of Asuka.

"Low Kick" said Asuka. When Makie was about to jump on her, Asuka delivered a roundhouse kick right in Makie's face, launching her several meters to the side, until crashing into the wall of the Moemon Center.

"Makie!" said Jason, worried.

"D-don't worry master... I still can... fight..." muttered Makie before falling unconscious.

"Makie... you always strives too much" said Jason with a sad smile, before bringing her back to the moeball.

_"That kick... I've never seen a force like that before" _thought Raram _"Asuka is much stronger than I thought."_

"Go Miki" said Jason, sending his Pikachu.

_"So that's his last moemon"_ thought Raram _"I think Asuka can defeat her and even if she can't, I still have Hana with me"._

"Karate Chop" said Asuka, she ran quickly toward Miki and dealt a blow with the side of her open hand, but Miki managed to deflect.

"Thunder Wave" said Miki, she extended one of her hands and released a flow of electricity against Asuka, paralyzing her. Asuka shuddered when the electricity hit her and immediately stay paralyzed. "Quick Attack" said Miki, she invested against Asuka with a surprising speed, knocking her down on the ground. Asuka tried to stand up again, but could not move because of Thunder Wave.

"Asuka return" said Raram, bringing her back to the moeball. _"Damn it, while she's paralyzed she won't be able to fight"_. Thought Raram "Go Hana".

When Hana left moeball, she looked nervous to Miki. _"Okay, calm down, calm down, you managed to win your battle against the Staryu"_ thought Hana, trying to calm down herself _"I'm not going to be scared... I'm not going to be scared..."_.

"Thunder Wave" said Miki, releasing a flow of electricity against Hana.

Hana stay motionless, waiting to feel the effects of Miki's attack, but she felt nothing. "B-bullet Seed" Hana swollen her cheeks and fired a burst of seeds against Miki, who was very surprised that Hana wasn't paralyzed to react in time. The seeds collided against Miki and knocked her to the ground.

"Why the Thunder Wave not affected her?" said Jason, surprised.

"Hana is a plant type, and electric attacks has little effect on a plant type" said Raram.

"Quick Attack" said Miki, advanced against Hana so fast that she was almost invisible. Hana was thrown backwards by the impact of the attack. "ThunderShock" said Miki, his body began to glow yellow and then she released a yellow beam against Hana, who managed to dodge in time.

"Stun Spore" said Hana, a cloud of orange dust leave her mushrooms and floated in the direction of Miki. She coughed uncontrollably before being paralyzed. "Bullet Seed" Hana swollen her cheeks and fired a hail of seeds in Miki, who was unable to react.

"Miki, return" Jason "Well, looks like I'm not strong enough to beat you, but next time we battle, the things will be different".

Raram didn't respond, he just brought Hana back to the moeball and entered in the Moemon Center.

"Frankly, this guy never changes" mumbled Myu.

"This is his way of being" said Jason "anyway, I have to go now".

"What? You too? ".

"Of course, if I want to be the strongest among the three of us, I can't stay behind" He said before follow the route 9.

"Frankly, you two are a headache" Myu said, smiling.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Moemon Center, Raram said goodbye to Myu and followed by the route 5. Hana, Asuka and Zoe walked with him, Zoe was hanging on his left arm, Asuka was on his right side with an serious expression and was Hana walked timidly behind him.<p>

"It will be long before we get to the next town?" asked Asuka, tired.

"No, the route 5 is a short path, we'll be in Saffron soon" said Raram.

"I regret to inform you, but I think you won't be able to get into Saffron" said a familiar voice. Raram and their moemons looked forward and saw the same old man that they had found in Mt. Moon sitting on the grass having tea "How have you been boy?".

"Osan of tea!" said Zoe, happy.

"Oh, you did it evolve girl? Congratulations".

"Hello Hubb, it's good to see you again," said Raram "what are you doing here? I thought you digging fossils at the Mt. Moon? ".

"And I do, but not as a profession, I just take these fossils for a friend" answered Hubb.

"But ... What do you mean when you said that we couldn't get into Saffron? "asked Raram.

"Well, the town is closed. There is guards at the entrances that won't let anyone come in and not only on that route, but in all the routes connected with Saffron" explained Hubb.

Asuka looked up at the sky and noticed that the Sun was setting "At this time, we're never going to get to Cerulean before nightfall, I think we're going to have to camp here."

"There's a Daycare in the middle of this route, the owner is an old friend, I can get a guest room for you guys" said Hub.

"Seriously? Thank you very much Osan of tea" said Zoe.

"Why do you call him of that?" asked Asuka. Zoe ignored her.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Raram, suspicious.

"Well, I'm curious about what you'll do on your journey, Raram Sumatro" said Hubb.

"How do you know my last name?" said Raram, becoming increasingly suspicious "I never said my last name when we meet in the MT. Moon".

Hubb released a muffled laugh before replying "you never have to said me that, it is written".

"Written? Where? "asked Raram, confused.

"In you" said Hubb. Raram looked down at his clothes, but there's nothing written. The girls also haven't seen Raram's name written down anywhere in his body "Ah, you still can't... I see... well, maybe with the time you will understand better" and with those words Hubb followed toward the Daycare, with Raram and his moemons following reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that old man is reliable?" asked Asuka. They were in a small room in the Daycare of Hubb's friend. The room was simple, there was only a double bed, a couch and a window. Hubb chose to not stay, because he was in a hurry to get somewhere that he would not disclose the name.<p>

"I don't know, but the owner of this Daycare didn't seem like a bad person, so I think it's okay to stay here" said Raram.

"But... that old man saying strange things..." said Hana shyly.

"I don't know why you guys are so suspicious, the Osan of tea is a nice guy" said Zoe.

"You still haven't answered me why do you keep calling him like that" said Asuka, but Zoe again ignored.

"So Mast... I mean... Raram, how about we take advantage and test my new body?" said Zoe, in a seductive tone of voice.

"W-What?" said Raram, blushing heavily.

"It's been so long since we made love" said Zoe, pushing him into bed "I can't wait anymore".

"Hey, we're still here your pervert!" said Asuka, getting in the way of Zoe.

"Who do you think you are to call me of perverted?" said Zoe.

"You were about to have sex with him in front of us!" said Asuka.

"I was going to send you two back to the moeballs" said Zoe.

"But... Why you?" said Hana. Asuka and Zoe looked at her at the same time, causing her to hesitate, but she managed to muster courage enough to speak "I mean... we three are his moemons, so why have to be you to do _that_ to him now... I also want do that".

"Not that I'm interested in doing _that,_ but she's right" said Asuka "the three of us have the same right to have sex with him, then why are you going to do_ that?_".

"I'm with him longer time than you two, I am no able to make love with him for more time than you two and I just evolve".

"What your evolution have to do with this?" said Asuka.

"I can't have a opinion about this?" said Raram, but none of his moemons seemed overheard him _"I feel like I'm a object to them"_.

"But Zoe... I want to have sex, too! "said Hana so childish.

"No way! This is my time" said Zoe.

"If you two want to do that, why don't do it together?" said Asuka.

Zoe and Hana stopped immediately to discuss and looked confused for Asuka "What?!".

"You two want to have sex with him, then do it together" Asuka replied "honestly, I think it's a better solution than this stupid fight" she then lay down on the couch and closed her eyes "I'll sleep here tonight, I've spent too much time in this goddamn moeball".

"So you gonna just stay here while we have sex?" said Zoe. Asuka didn't respond, just continued with their eyes closed.

"So... What do we do?" said Hana, blushing heavily. Zoe was about to answer when he noticed something on Raram.

"The idea of a threesome made you excited?" said Zoe seductively, watching the throbbing erection in Raram's pants, who blushed heavily with the observation of Zoe. Before Raram had time to react, Zoe began to untie Raram's belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard dick "it's been a long time..." muttered Zoe, before licking the Raram's member from the base to the tip. She smiled when she heard Raram wail and gave several turns with her tongue around the head of Raram's member. Hana blushed heavily as she watched the scene, but also felt increasingly wet.

"Z-Zoe, I'm almost..." before he could finish, Raram released his load on Zoe's face and breasts.

"That was quick" said Zoe. She then took off her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts, which had grown quite with her evolution. She then put Raram's member around her breasts, making it immediately get hard again "you feel good, Raram?" He didn't answer, just gave a moan of pleasure. Zoe smiled and started licking the head of the member.

"I can't wait any longer" mumbled Hana, she was so wet to see Zoe give pleasure to Raram, she wanted to participate. And she wanted now.

Suddenly, Zoe felt a smell sweet and exciting in the air, she turned her face and saw Hana beside her in the bed, staring at the Raram's dick. "What you..." before she could finish talking, Hana started to licking the Raram's dick, making him moan even louder.

"Hey, stop it" said Zoe, she tried to make Hana stop, but she failed and the aphrodisiac that Hana was releasing was leaving Zoe increasingly excited "at least share" Soon the two were licking the Rram's member of the head to the base while squeezing the member between their breasts.

"Girls, if you continue like this I will... I will..." He then released his load on Zoe and Hana. They ended up with Raram's seed covering their faces and breasts.

_"Wow, this load was higher than the last"_ thought Zoe. Hana however was disappointed. She really wanted to be able to drink Raram's seed again, but his member was no longer erect as before. She then looked at Zoe, who was so covered by Raram's seed as she is. Hana grunted softly, she wanted more, and she would have more.

Before Zoe could react, Hana jumped on her and immobilized her in bed on the right side of Raram. "What are you..." Zoe failed to finish the phrase because Hana started licking Raram's seed in the Zoe's breasts. "Hey stop... stop... with this..." Zoe was with the heavy breathing and moaning as Hana licked her breasts. She tried to get loose, but Hana was more stronger than she seemed and the her's aphrodisiac really wasn't helping. Raram felt his member get hard again as he watched the two. Suddenly he felt someone holding his wrists against the bed. He looked up and saw Asuka, blushing heavily and without her clothes.

"What are you looking at!" said Asuka "this is your fault. If you weren't so noisy, I could sleep in peace! And if it weren't for the aphrodisiac of Hana, I wouldn't be so wet! ". Before Raram could say anything, Asuka descended upon his hard dick, involving him with her tight pussy. They both groaned at the same time and soon they were moving their hips against each other in perfect synchrony.

"Asuka, I'm Cumming!" said Raram before shooting his load inside of the womb of Asuka. She screamed in ecstasy just before falling into bed to the left side of Raram.

"You still have energy for us?" said Zoe, almost breathless. She and Hana had undressed and looked to Raram with an air of anxiety.

"I Came three times. I don't think I have energy for more"said Raram.

"Even with the right motivation?" said Zoe seductively. Raram began to smell the Hana's aphrodisiac and immediately his cock got hard again.

Hana positioned herself on Raram's face, her pussy at inches from his face "P-please... be gentle" said Hana, nervous. Raram then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer, before sticking his tongue in her pussy. This made Hana scream in surprise, but soon she was moaning from pleasure while Raram drank her juices. Raram felt the pussy of Zoe descend on his hard member. He was sensitive after came three in a row and Zoe was hopping on his cock so fast that he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold their charge much longer.

"I'm going to... I'm going to..." mumbled Hana before screwing in Raram's face "I'm Cumming!". Hana fell on the bed beside right to Raram, asleep almost instantly. Raram began to move his hips in synchrony with Zoe, who was practically bouncing on his cock like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts bounce up and down, causing an almost hypnotic effect on Raram. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"Zoe, I'm Cumming!" said Raram, before he shot his load in the womb of Zoe. Zoe moaned in Ecstasy while the Raram's seed filled her. She then fell on Raram, exhausted. The two stayed that way for a while, without saying any word, until Zoe finally fell asleep.

Raram never felt so tired in his entire life. Satisfy the needs of his moemons used up all his energy. _"If that is necessary to make them happy, whatever"_ thought Raram before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I didn't write about the situation of professor oak and team rocket in this chapter because I didn't have time, but I promise that they will be in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is less focused on Raram for two reasons. First, I wanted to finish the mini-history of the invasion at professor oak's lab, I think that it was taking more time than it should have. They will still going to appear in the future, but I'm not sure when. The second reason is that Jason and Myu also won't appear for a long time, so I wanted to make a kind of farewell for them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if possible, comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"Grandpa, I arrived" said Daisy, standing in front of the door of her grandpa's lab. She had arrived in the lab a few minutes ago, but for some reason, her grandpa had not opened the door and he wasn't answering her. "Is he sleeping? No, already has passed of noon". Daisy was starting to get worried. She walked around the lab and went to the back door. Also was locked, but fortunately, Daisy remembered that her grandpa left the back door key hidden in a flower pot beside the door. She took the keys and opened the door. She had to put her hands over her mouth to not shout.

In the middle of the lab, Daisy found professor oak, unconscious, beaten and bleeding. The lab had been ransacked and some of the machines had been broken, but Daisy didn't give attention to that, she immediately ran to her grandpa. She picked up his arm and checked his pulse. _"Thank God, he's still alive"._

Suddenly, the professor moaned in pain before opening his eyes "Daisy, its you?".

"Yes, It's me grandpa. What happened here? Who did this to you?" said Daisy.

"Daisy ... quickly, we have to save them" said professor while trying to get up.

"Wait, you're too much injured" said Daisy "Wait here, I'll get a doctor".

"No! This will take too long. They don't have much time, I have to save them..." Professor Oak tried to get up, but was not able to support his own weight.

"Wait Grandpa, who are they? What happened here? "asked Daisy.

"Charmander... Squirtle... Bulbasaur... they were taken" said professor oak, now he was crying "A group called Team Rocket came here and took them. They thought that the trainers sent their moemons here, through a PC, but when they discover it wasn't here, they took the moeballs of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur and took them away. "

"W-where they were taken?" asked Daisy, nervous.

"I don't know Daisy, but if we don't find they soon, the Team Rocket will do horrible things with them".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on route 24<em>

Myu was sitting on a rock watching her moemons train. Reiji was fighting with Nezumi and Romeo was practicing his attacks against a tree. _"They are getting stronger, but we still have a long way to go"_ thought Myu. She then turned her attention to the map in her lap. Before battling with Raram, Jason had lent his map to Myu, for helping her in her search for the missing moemons _"Just try not be obsessed with that Myu, a journey moemon should be fun, you know?"_ said Jason.

_"Frankly, how he can think in fun when we're facing something that can change our world forever?"_ thought Myu.

"Help!" said a voice coming from some bushes nearby. The moemons of Myu stopped training when they heard the voice. Suddenly a young male moemon ran out of the bushes. He had blond hair, dark eyes and a conical horn in the forehead. He wore a golden long sleeved shirt, Golden pants and a pair of red shoes. "Please, help me!" he shouted, to notice the presence of Myu and their moemons.

"Who are you?" asked Myu. Before the young moemon could answer, another moemon emerged from the bushes and knocked him down on the floor. The moemons of Myu immediately stay between her and the new moemon. She was a female moemon with short blond hair, eyes closed, a long yellow tail and a pair of pointy ears between her hair. She wore a brown shirt, a short yellow skirt and a pair of yellow shoes. Instead of responding the Myu question, she stepped on the young moemon's head, making him moan of pain.

"Hey! Stop that! "said Myu, but the female moemon ignored her and continued to step on him. "That's enough, guys, end up her!" Reiji obeyed Myu's command and advanced against the strange female moemon, but Nezumi and Romeo haven't moved, they seemed to be afraid of her.

"Vine Whip" said Reiji, he tried to whip her with his vines, but shortly before she was shot, she disappeared in a flash of light. "What?!" said Reiji confused. Suddenly She appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

_"That was the Teleport"_ thought Myu _"that means she is a Abra"_. She then noticed that the male moemon before was trying to get away from "Hey, stop!" Unfortunately, her shout warned the Abra, that again disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the runaway moemon. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to shrink.

"Tackle" said Reiji, he advanced against the Abra, but she disappeared in a flash of light again.

_"Damn, she continues using the Teleport"_ thought Myu _"think Myu, think. You're a smart girl, has to be a way of..."_ suddenly, she had an idea, was a long shot, but she just couldn't think of anything else.

"Reiji, use your Poison Powder" said Myu "and try to cover the largest area possible".

"But if I do that, you'll also be...".

"Do it!" said Myu interrupting Reiji.

Reiji took a deep breath and concentrated himself, before releasing a seed of his bulb. The seed exploded in the air, releasing toxic spores in the air. He, Romeo and the young male moemon were not affected because they are Poison-type, but Myu, the Abra and Nezumi began coughing uncontrollably. The Abra tried to use the Teleport, but when she reappeared, she was still on the range of the poison.

_"This is my chance"_ thought Myu "Moeball, go!" She took advantage that the Abra was off guard and throw a moeball on her. The moeball bounced on her head before sucked her inside. The moeball fell on the ground where it shivered for a while before it stabilize.

"How did you know that the Posion Powder would work?" asked Reiji.

"Well I've noticed that when she wore the Teleport, she never went too far, just enough to divert the attack, I thought that if we use one attack that covered a large area, she would be reached after she use the Teleport, what would give me the chance to catch her" said Myu, she then walked up to where the moeball was and picked her up.

"Why did you catch her?" asked Reiji.

"The Poison Powder would only poisons her, would not be enough to defeat her" she then turned to Nezumi and Romeo "then? You guys can explain to me why you were standing around doing nothing?" asked Myu.

The two had an embarrassed look on their face. For a moment, Myu thought they wouldn't answer until Nezumi said "She is one of them."

"One what?" asked Myu confused.

"He's talking about who or what is kidnapping the males moemons" said Romeo.

Myu was surprised with that, although that made sense to her. Explaining why the Abra was chasing the young male moemon and why Reiji was the only one who didn't feel afraid of her. He was the only one who wasn't born wild and which had not been pursued by whoever was the responsible for this. _"That means"_ thought Myu, looking at the Abra _"she can give me the answers I need."_

"Thank you" said the young moemon for Myu "She and other Abra were chasing me for a long time, I really owe you one."

Myu looked at him for a moment before answering, "you're a weedle, isn't it?".

"Yes," said the weedle, confused.

_"This explains why he seems so weak"_ thought Myu. She then turned to their moemons "Let's go back to the Moemon Center. This Abra is our best lead about the disappearances so far, after questioning her, let's decide what to do with her". With those words, Myu and her moemons followed to the Moemon Center, while the weedle watched them leave.

_"I wish I could be as strong as they"_ thought the young weedle.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Daycare<em>

Zoe and Asuka were sitting on a couch while watching Raram train Hana. When the owner of the place explained that the function of a Daycare was serve as a training center for moemons, Raram wanted to train a little his moemons before he leave. The owner said he could train the moemons in Raram's place, but said he would rather do it himself.

"Not bad" said Raram after stopping a punch of Hana "but try putting all your weight next time".

"Understood" said Hana, nervous. She don't was very good in close combat, but she was determined to improve.

"Why he is training with her first?" Zoe thought aloud.

Asuka looked at her questioningly "She is the weakest of us".

"I know that but... it's frustrating" said Zoe "I can't even remember when was the last time that he and I could be alone with each other. I know that is part of having a trainer have to share he with other people, but sometimes, I just wanted... Hey! You hear me? ".

"No" said Asuka, trying to observe the training. She seemed to be interested in seeing Raram fighting.

"Grrrrr, you're so annoying!" said Zoe. The flame on her tail was getting bigger.

"And you're selfish" said Asuka "you think you're the only one that wants to have he just for you sometimes?".

Zoe looked surprise for Asuka, she rarely showed have feelings for Raram. Before she could said something, they were interrupted by Raram.

"Girls, we're done" he said "Now Hana must be in the same level as you guys. Then, you guys will want to train now? ".

"I can't, I'm still sore from last night" said Zoe, making everyone blushing heavily.

"I wish I could train" said Asuka, blushing even more. For some moemons of type fighting like her, fight with their masters was a kind of flirt very intimate.

"Oh, Zoe I forgot, we still haven't seen your new data on moedex" said Raram. Zoe seemed to get excited with the news. Raram took the moedex from his pocket and pointed to Zoe.

**Name**: Zoe

**Moemon**: Charmeleon

**Species**: Flame moemon

**Gender**: Female

**Type**: Fire

**Level**: 16

**Regional Moedex**: #005

**Ability**: Blaze

**Ataques**: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw

**Breast Size**: D

**Evolves from**: Charmander

**Evolves into**: Charizard

**Info:** _Charmeleon are less jealous that their previous evolution, but are much more competitive by the affection of their masters. Charmeleon are very aggressive in battle and sometimes even cruel, but they are also very affectionate with his trainers._

View the new Zoe's data make Raram remember when his journey began, when he saw her data for the first time _"we have changed a lot since then"_ he gave a slight smile to Asuka, making her blush.

"C'mon Asuka" said Raram, going back to the training area.

"A-alright" said Asuka trying not to blush even more.

The owner of the Daycare smiled while see they train _"Curious, he strongly reminiscent that man"_.

* * *

><p>Shino's Subordinates were afraid in the face of their leader, but she remained calm and serious. She crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for a answer from him. The leader was sitting in a Chair behind a desk while Shino and her subordinates were standing.<p>

"So it wasn't in the professor oak's lab that the moeball are stored?" asked the leader. Shino just nodded.

"And you found no clue as to where they can be?".

"We searched the entire lab and found nothing" said Shino.

The leader nodded and then turned his attention to the three moeballs on the table "at least you managed to steal the starter moemons. I need that you carry one of them to our base in Celadon and the other to our base in Saffron".

"And what I do with the third?" asked Shino.

"I want you to stay with him" said the leader. The subordinates of Shino shouted by surprise while she remained serious.

"Why? I failed in my mission" said Shino.

"There was no way you to have succeed in this mission. We just suspected that the moeballs of the trainers were stored there, we've never been sure. In addition, your team is too small and weak, and I have no use for weak trainers".

"If I need new moemons, I can capture them myself."

"So you don't want one of them? Okay, so I'll send what's left for one of our leaders in the Sevii Islands, or maybe I stay with one of them" said the leader.

Shino and the leader face each other for a long time before she finally grumbled and grabbed one of the moeballs, without even see what was and walked out of the room. Her followers followed hurriedly, leaving the leader alone again. _"Just as I thought you'd do. You never change girl"_ he thought with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Myu wasn't sure what had struck her. In a minute, she was walking toward the Moemon Center and in other, she was screaming on the floor screaming in pain with her moemons around her screaming desperately. She remembered of have felt something hit her head, but she didn't feel an impact, it was as if something had cross through her head. Despite she still being disoriented, she could still hear her moemons speaking.<p>

"What happened to her?!" shouted Romeo.

"I don't know, she just fell on the floor and started screaming" said Reiji.

"Should we give a potion for her?" said Nezumi, nervous.

"Potions were not made for humans you idiot!" shouted Romeo.

"I didn't hear any better idea from you!" said Nezumi.

"YOU TWO, SHUT UP! This is no time for your stupid fights!" said Reiji. Romeo and Nezumi immediately stayed quiet.

_"Frankly, even now they continue to discuss"_ thought Myu with difficulty. It was hard to think of something that wasn't the pain. It was like headache, but very more strong. More than Myu thought possible. Suddenly, the pain went away, as fast as it had come. For a moment Myu don't move, fearing that the pain would come back, but she didn't. She stood up slowly, surprising her moemons.

"W-what happened?" asked Myu, confused.

"You started screaming out of nowhere and fell on ground, you're better now?" asked Nezumi, worried.

"Yes, but... what you mean with I started screaming out of nowhere? I remember very well of having been struck in my head".

The three moemons looked confused for her "But nobody touched you, we would have seen if..." Reiji stopped in mid-sentence, as if he had perceived something "you've still got the moeball of Abra?".

"Yes, why?" asked Myu.

"She's a pisychic type moemon" explained Reiji "They usually have powers over people's minds, if she was the one who attacked you that explains why we couldn't see."

"How do you know all this?" asked Romeo.

"The professor oak used to teach us about the moemon world, he wanted that we don't depended of our trainers to learn more about our world" said Reiji _"at least he tried, Zoe and Makie rarely paid attention to what he said, they usually just wanted to know of fight"._

"But then, why she didn't use that when she was battling with you?" asked Myu. Reiji just shrugged in response. "Actually, now that I stopped to think, I catch her using only a moeball and she wasn't even injured during the fight, so she's probably very weak".

"So do you think she didn't do it?" asked Romeo.

"Well, I guess there's only one way of we know" said Myu. She then took the Abra's moeball from her pocket "Go, Abra!".

The Abra left the moeball with a confused look on her face. She looked at Myu and hers moemons for a while before finally saying "Who are you? And more importantly, who I am? ".

"What?" asked Myu confused. First, she thought she was lying, but the Abra was different. Hers eyes were open now, revealing her brown eyes. She didn't have a cold expression as before, she looked really confused. For a moment Myu thought it was another moemon "How so who are you?".

The Abra was startled a little because of Myu's shout, but she managed to gather courage to talk "I just don't remember anything, I have no idea where I came from or who I am."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" asked Romeo "you fight against us a few minutes ago!".

"**I** fight against her" said Reiji. Romeo ignored him.

"Wait! I fight with you? thats mean you are enemies? "asked the Abra, nervous.

"No, we are not enemies" said Myu trying to calm her, although she wasn't sure if it was true "are you sure you can't remember anything?".

"Yes, nathing" said the Abra. Reiji, Nezumi and Romeo still don't trust on her, but Myu still didn't think she had enough power for have make that _"she don't proved to be able to use any other psychic power, except teleport, if she really could reach the minds of others, as happened to me, then why she didn't use it in Reiji or that Weedle?"._

"So... What do we do with her now?" asked Nezumi.

Myu also didn't know. She had no intention of having a female moemon, but the Abra was the only clue about the disappearances that Myu had, if she recovered memories (if she really had lost) she could give the answers that Myu needed. The best option would be send the Abra to someone, but Who? Would have to be someone who she can trust, someone who could gain the Abra's trust, someone responsible, someone strong enough to keep her safe, someone who could understand the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly, one name came to Myu's mind.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on Route 10<em>

Jason never was so happy to see the Moemon Center. He had found several trainers on Route 9 and he battle with all of them. But that took a lot of energy from his moemons, Makie was the only one who was still able to fight, but she was almost without energy.

_"I shouldn't have fought with all of them"_ thought Jason _"they like to battle as much as I do, but as a trainer, I have to recognize the limits of my moemons"._

He then entered in the Moemon Center, but nurse Joy was already healing the moemons of someone. He sighed and decided to use the PC from the Center while he wai _"it's been a while since the last time I talked with Grandpa and Daisy, it would be nice to see how they are"._ He tried to connect with the professor oak's PC, but for some reason the PC of the center couldn't find him, it was as if the professor's computer had broken, or disappeared. _"Is that something happened to Grandpa?"_ thought Jason _"no, there's no way that happens. He don't has enemies, and no one has any reason to do anything against him. At least I don't think so"._

"Hey, you're going to heal your moemons or not?" said a trainer alongside Jason. She was around 16 years, had a dark blue short hair and blue eyes, she wore a Green Hat, a green picnicker uniform and a pair of green shoes "I've finished to cure my moemons, if that's what you've been waiting for".

"Oh, thank you" said Jason. He then stood up and delivered his moeballs for nurse Joy "you're not too young to be a trainer?".

The trainer was confused by the question, but then seemed to realise "Oh, you're a Pallet trainer, Huh?".

"Yes, why?".

"This thing of 'only can become a trainer with 18 years' is not something official you know?" she says "is more like a way of ensuring that the trainers are responsible enough to take good care of their moemons, in fact, I think Pallet is the only place in Kanto that do that. But since you take good care of your moemons and have age to do a Pact, has no real problem".

"How do you know so much about the trainers of Pallet?" asked Jason.

"My uncle is a trainer of Pallet" she said "Let me ask you something, your moemons are strong?".

"Yes, why? You want to fight? "asked Jason, but then he remembered that his moemons were still recovering "Idiot, remember to recognize the limits of your moemons, how I forgot about that so quickly? "thought Jason.

"No, actually, I need your help" said the trainer "you know the Rock Tunnel?".

"No, why?".

"Well, you see, the Rock Tunnel is the only way to traverse the route 10 and arrive to Lavender Town" explained the trainer.

"What do you mean with the only way? Lavender is not connected with other routes?" asked Jason.

"Well yes, but with Saffron closed, the other two routes connected with Lavender are inaccessible" saidthe trainer "But the problem is that the Rock Tunnel is a very dark cave, it's hard to see something that is right in front of you, besides the fact that the moemons of there are very strong. The only way to illuminate that place is with the HM05, that contains the Flash ".

"You have this HM?" asked Jason.

"No, I discovered other way to cross the cave without having to use the HM".

"Then why are you still here?".

"Well, the truth is that me and my moemons are very weak" she said "I tried to cross the Rock Tunnel before, but I couldn't defeat the moemons who lived there, that's why I need the help of a strong trainer."

"Well, none of my moemons know how to use Flash and I need to get to Lavender, so I guess I have no choice" said Jason.

"Good, but how can I be sure that you and your moemons are really strong?".

Jason thought for a moment and took his badges of the pocket "Wow, you defeated two gym leaders? I've tried to fight gym leaders before, but I always lose" said the trainer "Okay, looks like we have a deal ".

"Good, we can go when my moemons are recovered" said Jason "ABy the way, we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Jason".

"I am Heidi" she said.

Shortly thereafter, the two entered into the Rock Tunnel. Jason was surprised to see how dark was the place _"She wasn't exaggerating"_ he thought "so what was your plan?".

"Just leave everything to this guy" said Heidi, while taking a moeball of the pocket "Go, Hildon!" the moemon who left the moeball was a male zubat. He had a short blue hair that covered his eyes, pale skin, a pair of bat ears that were blue on the outside and purple on the inside and a pair of wings blues and violets. He was a bit thin and wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and a blue pants.

"A zubat? How he will be able to help us?" asked Jason, confused.

"With his echolocation" said Heidi "zubats not see right, but they can use ultrasonic waves to identify what's around them, it's like a sonar".

"Supersonic" said Hildon, he opened his mouth and emitted sound waves through the tunnel. He was silent for a moment, whilewaiting for the echo of his waves.

"It's not going to attract other moemons?" asked Jason.

"No, it's quite common to find zubats in caves like this, so most of the moemons here must be accustomed with that" said Heidi.

"There's a path on our left" said Hildon "but there's something too fast coming from this direction".

"All right, now it's time for you to fulfill your part" said Heidi.

"Okay, I got it" said Jason, while taking the moeballs of his moemons from the pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter before the classes start. Also, I'll start a stage in March, what are going to leave me with less time to update this story. But don't worry, I'll keep updating's this story at least once a month. Another thing, I started to correct the translation of the previous chapters, not all, I just had time to translate only the chapters 1.2 and 3, but I intend to translate the other over time.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad news. I will can not uptade this history in March, because I'll be correcting the previous chapters and rewriting some of then, but don't worry guys, in will back to post in April.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"How big is this tunnel after all? We've been walking for almost an hour! "said Zoe, frustrated.

"Keep complaining won't make the tunnel shorter" said Asuka. Zoe gave a cold stare to Asuka, which she returned with her own. They faced each other for a while, until Raram stay between the two.

"Calm down you two, I know you guys are tired, I am too, but fighting also won't make the tunnel shorter" he said. Zoe and Asuka exchanged one last stare and returned to walk. Raram sighed, he still didn't know how to make Zoe and Asuka get along, but if they were going to be a team, he would have to think in something.

_"Maybe don't has been a good idea enter in this tunnel"_ thought Raram. After they left the Daycare, Raram and his moemons go to the entrance of Saffron. Raram tried to convince the guard to let them pass, but was an in vain effort.

After that, they found an abandoned shed near the gate of Saffron, or was what it seemed. When they entered, they discovered that the shed was actually an entrance to an underground path. The tunnel seemed pass under Saffron, so Raram thought he might find an underground entrance to the city if they enter on the tunnel. He was hesitant to do that, but it seemed to be the only chance to get in Saffron. The tunnel was a long and dark corridor, but fortunately, the flame on the Zoe's tail was strong enough to light the way.

"They... are angry?" asked Hana shyly.

"No, just tired of this tunnel" said Raram, as they walked.

"I see. This place reminds me a little of the Mt. Moon" said Hana.

"Do you miss your home?".

"No, I was very lonely there. I haven't got used a lot with the world outside of Mt. Moon, but until now, I enjoyed the time I spent with you three" said Hana, blushing.

"Thanks Hana, we like you too."

"Seriously? But, they don't seem to like me...".

Raram wasn't sure of what say to Hana, but he had to say something to make her feel better "look, just give a little time for them, ok? I'm sure that with time you three are going to be friends, so don't worry too much about this, ok? ".

Hana nodded, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, they heard Zoe scream a few feet ahead. She had accelerated the pace to stay away from Asuka, and Raram don't noticed because was too absorbed in his conversation with Hana.

"Zoe!" said Raram. He immediately ran to where she was, being followed closely by Hana and Asuka. She was lying on the floor, next to a ladder "Zoe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just stumbled" said Zoe, while raised.

"Again?" asked Asuka. Zoe gave a look of death to her, but don't said nothing.

"Well, it looks like we finally got to the end of the tunnel" said Raram, looking at the stairs. The four climbed the stairs, leading to a shed very similar with the shed that they fond in route 5.

"Where we are?" asked Asuka, when they left the shed.

"I think on any route in the South of Saffron" said Raram.

"So what do we do now?" asked Zoe.

"Well, Hubb said that all entrances to Saffron are closed. We didn't find any way to get in Saffron by the tunnel, so I guess all we can do now is to follow to the next town" said Raram.

"I still don't trust in that old man" said Asuka "he is very... weird".

"Maybe you're right, but for now, let's focus on getting to the next city" said Raram. He turned and started walking, followed closely by their moemons.

The walk be the route was somehow quiet. They followed the trail of the route and avoided the tall grass, to avoid attracting attention of wild moemons. As they walked, Raram noticed that Zoe and Asuka walked as far away as possible from each other. Asuka walked in front of the group with a quickstep. Zoe was slowly, while holding firmly on the Raram's left arm. Sometimes he tried to walk faster for that they can achieve Asuka, but whenever he tried, Zoe clutched his arm tightly and pulled he back, forcing him to keep the same pace as she.

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm the trainer"_ thought Raram.

Hana walked in the right side of Raram, and she also noted the tension between Zoe and Asuka, what made her feel uncomfortable. Raram felt disappointed with himself, he thought that things had improved between Zoe and Asuka after the conversation he had with them in Cerulean, but now the tension between them seemed only to have increased _"What I'm supposed to do?"._

"We arrived" said Asuka, interrupting Raram's thoughts. "What we gonna do now?" she asked to Raram. He just shrugged before entering the city.

* * *

><p>After asking some information around the city, Raram descovered that they were in Vermilion city, which served as a popular seaport and the route that they traveled was the route 6, connecting Saffron and Vermilion. Raram wanted to leave the city after he bought some supplies at the Moemon Mart and heal the girls in the Moemon Center, but that was before he heard that the city had a gym leader. All he knew was that the gym was specialized in moemons electric type, but he didn't give much attention to that, after training in Daycare, Raram was confident that his team could defeat the gym leader. Unfortunately, there was a little obstacle that prevented him to challenge the gym leader, something that Raram never thought was preventing him to go further on his journey.<p>

"A tree?" said Asuka, looking for the little tree that was almost the same size as they "are you saying that we can't challenge this gym because of a litle tree?!".

"Yes" said Raram, just to be pounded by Asuka in his face and fall on the ground.

"Raram!" said Zoe, worried. She then turned to Asuka, anger evident in her eyes "I'm tired of you ...".

"It's okay Zoe" said Raram, rising quickly to try to calm Zoe "I'm fine, see?".

"But she...".

"I know, but fight isn't going to help anything Zoe" said Raram.

Zoe took a deep breath and calmed down, as much as she wanted to beat Asuka, she do everything that his master asked her, as hard as it was.

"So you can explain to me how a** tree** can prevent us from challenging the gym?" asked Asuka.

"The tree is growing at the entrance to the gym," said Raram "I tried to get her out of the way, but she's very tough."

"Why anyone would leave a tree growing at the entrance of a important place like a gym?" asked Hana. Raram just shrugged.

"All right then, I got this" said Asuka "Scratch" she advanced against the tree and struck a blow on the bole. She managed make a few scratches on the tree, but nothing more. Asuka looked perplexed to the tree, her hit should cut down the tree, not only make scratches.

"Low kick" said Asuka. She kicked the tree with all her strength,hopping take her down, but only managed to make the tree sway a little. A vein popped in her head, she couldn't believe that she was losing to a piece of wood.

"Why don't you let me try Asuka?" said Zoe, provoking Asuka. Asuka growled at Zoe, but did nothing.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe, she struck a blow against the tree, but only managed to let a few scratches in the tree.

"Beautiful attack Zoe" said Asuka, trying to provoke Zoe.

"Shut Up! Your attack wasn't better than mine" said Zoe. The two growled while they looked with angry to each nother, the static was almost visible between them.

"Okay, you two calm down" said Raram. Unfortunately, Zoe and Asuka didn't seem to hear what Raram was talking about, or didn't care.

"It seems that you really don't have luck, it isn't boy?" said a voice behind them. Raram turned to find Hubb, drinking a cup of tea while walking towards them.

"Hubb? What are you doing here? "asked Raram.

"Nothing important, really" said Hubb "Then? You are going to challenge the Vermilion's gym leader? ".

"That was our plan, but something unexpected happens" said Raram. Hub looked at the little tree behind them and gave a small laugh.

"Oh, you've found one of these, they are really inconvenient" said Hubb "Here, use this" he then pulled out of the Pocket a silver compact disc and gave it to Raram.

"A TM?" asked Raram.

"No, it's an HM" said Hubb "is like a TM, but its movement was specially made to be used outside of battle. In addition, unlike a TM, a HM won't merge with moemon's body, then you can use it in more than one moemon".

"How this will help us to pass this tree?" asked Raram.

"This is the HM01, it contains the Cut, a move made specifically for cutting obstacles on the way, but it is very weak in battles" said Kent.

Raram nodded and then turned to their moemons "So, who's going to stay with the HM?".

"I don't want a movement that doesn't help me in battles" Asuka said.

Zoe didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"I don't mind of staying with the HM" Hana said, sheepishly.

Raram delivered the HM to Hana, which held him firmly against her chest. Like last time, the HM shone, but not merged with the Hana's body. When the HM stopped to shine, she returned to Raram.

"How do you feel?" asked Raram.

"It's like the last time. I feel more stronger" said Hana.

Raram nodded and then turned to Hubb "Here, thanks for the help" he said, extending the HM to Hubb.

"Stay with it, maybe you might need it later" said Hubb. Raram put the HM in his backpack and then returned to face Hubb, with a serious look.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Raram "This is the third time you help us and I still don't know why."

"I'm just curious to see what gonna be your choice, boy."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Raram.

Hubb gave a slight smile for him before answering "I'm sure you'll find out in time" and with those words he turned and walked away.

"See? I said that he was not reliable" said Asuka.

"We're still not sure" said Raram, although he also was getting suspicious of Hubb.

"I think he's scary..." muttered sheepishly Hana.

"What are you guys talking about? The osan of tea just helped us so far, why are you distrusting him? "said Zoe.

"Look, this is not the best time to talk about this, for now let's concentrate on the gym" said Raram. He then looked at Hana "are you ready?".

"Huh? Ah, the Cut, sure" said Hana. She positioned herself in front of the tree before strike the blow "Cut" she struck a single and precise blow who break the tree's bole in two. Hana looked down at her hands, surprised by her own strength.

"Let's do this" said Raram. He then made his way to the gym, followed closely by his moemons.

* * *

><p>The Vermilion gym was quite different than Raram expected. There were two rooms, the main room, which had several trash cans scattered for some reason, and a second room that was separated from the first by an electric fence. Compared to other gyms that Raram have seen, this seemed quite peculiar.<p>

Suddenly, the electric fence was switched off and a man went through her. He had blond hair and wore a military costume. He looked at Raram for a moment before giving a slight laugh "Hey, Kid! What do you think you're doing here? ".

"Defying the gym leader" said Raram, with a cold eye "I suppose you are the leader of this gym".

The man gave a giggle before responding "that's right Kid! I am Lt. Surge, my speciality is electric moemons" he then looked at the moemons behind Raram" But don't think you will last a long time in combat, not with your puny power ".

"He called us of puny?" asked Asuka, trying to control her anger.

"Are you going to fight or not? I don't intend to stay here all day" said Raram.

Lt. Surge seemed to have fun with Raram's attitude "Let me tell you something, kid. The electric moemons saved me during the war. They zaped my enemies into paralysis, the same as I'll do to you and your moemons" he then took two moeballs of the pocket "Kari, Kiten, go!" he then launched the moeballs, which left a voltorb and a pikachu.

Kari, the voltorb, had red eyes and short hair half white and half red, like a moeball. She wore a shirt that was red on front and back white and a skirt with the same standard. Kiten, the pikachu was almost identical to Miki, but excerpt she was a little more muscular than Miki.

_"Okay, this is my first double battle, who should I choose?"_ thought Raram. Hana and Asuka appeared to be the best choice, since Hana had an advantage by being grass type and she and Asuka had worked well together when they fought in the Mt. Moon. But suddenly, an idea came to his mind. It was risky, but if work out, maybe they could finally be like a real team.

_"Well, I think it's worth risking"_ he thought "Zoe, Asuka, go!".

"WHAT?!" the two asked perplexed behind him. Not because they have been chosen, but because they have to fight together.

"Why do I have to fight with her?" complained Asuka.

"For the first time I agree with her" said Zoe.

"I know, I know, but you guys have to understand that we're a team, all of us" said Raram "I'm not asking you guys to become best friends or something like that, I just want you guys to work together, okay?".

"I-I think he's right" said Hana.

Zoe and Asuka sighed in defeat, before of turned to face Kari and Kiten. "Try to not get in my way" said Zoe. Asuka only growled in reply.

"Shock Wave!" Kari and Kiten said at the same time. Their body began to shine and they have launched a quick electrical discharge in Zoe and Asuka. They tried to swerve, but haven't been fast enough and were electrocuted.

"Ember" said Zoe. She opened her mouth and spit fireballs at Kari and Kiten, but they crouched after one of the trash cans, protecting himself from the attack. They then came out from behind the dumpster and ran in different directions. Asuka chased Kari and Zoe chased Kiten.

"Metal Claw" said Zoe. When she reached Kiten, she struck a blow on her back, for Zoe's surprise, her claws crossed Kiten, as if she were a hologram.

"Thunder Shock" said a voice behind her. She turned around in time to see Kiten release lightning yellow in it.

_"That was a Douple Team?"_ thought Raram _"but when she did..."_ he then remembered the trash can that she and Kari had been hiding.

"Karate Chop" said Asuka when she reached Kari. She tried to strike her with the side of her open hand, but Kari managed to divert in time and Asuka accidentally hit her hand in one of the trash cans. She swore and held her wound hand, leaving the guard.

"Sonic Boom," said Kari. Her body began to shine and she released a shock wave against Asuka. She was thrown back and collided with one of the trash cans.

Raram looked shocked for the scene before him. Zoe and Asuka still could fight, but they were exhausted. The two were groaning in pain on the floor while Kari and Kiten were standing over them.

_"This is the first time I see them being beaten so easily"_ thought Raram _"They did not even touch the moemons of Surge, the difference in strength between us is really so big?"_. He then noticed Lt. Surge smiling.

"You see now, Kid? That's the difference between us. Your moemons were given a normal training, while my moemons received a military training! They are superior in all forms of combat you can think. I saw that as soon as you and your moemons get in here, you're not strong enough to face me and not what's coming" said Surge. He then turned to his moemons "knock it off".

"Yes sir" Kari and Kiten said at the same time "Shock Wave" the body of them began to shine and they have launched a quick electrical discharge in Zoe and Asuka.

"Smokescreen" said Zoe suddenly. Few seconds before the lightning struck her, Zoe opened her mouth and released a dense black smoke that covered the whole field. Raram Could hear the Shock Wave, but can't managed to see if it hit Zoe and Asuka "When Zoe learned that attack?".

When the smoke cleared, Zoe and Asuka were standing side by side, staring at Kari and Kiten. "Well we can't escape that electrical discharge, but at least we're in a better position now" said Asuka.

"You managed to resist the Shock Wave?" asked, Raram surprised. He don't doubted of the strength of his moemons, but when Surge said to his moemons 'knock it off', well, he was worried about them.

"Why are you surprised with that?" asked Asuka, angry.

"I'm sorry if we left you worried" said Zoe smiling.

"Well, you're not so weak as I thought" said Surge "but it won't change the result of this battle, you can't win."

"About it, I disagree" said Zoe "Maybe your moemons have received better training than us, maybe they're stronger than us, but there's something in us that is much stronger than in they".

"And what would it be?" asked Surge.

"Our spirit" said Asuka.

Surge laughed upon hearing this "spirit, was a long time I saw someone with this conviction. Things will get interesting now" he then turned to his moemons" Kari, Kiten, enough of playing around, you guys can fight seriously now. "

"Yes sir" they said at the same time.

"They weren't fighting serious?!" said Hana.

Zoe snorted and looked at Asuka "I don't like that idea, but I think our only chance is to fight together now."

Asuka looked at Zoe for a moment before sighing "just this once". Zoe nodded her head and the two advanced against Kari and Kiten.

_"Zoe... Asuka... show them your spirits"_ thought Raram, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter have been very short, I don't have much time to over it because of the school, so I'm going to split it in two. In the next chapter we will see the conclusion of the battle against Surge, reviews if possible guys<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm finally back. Sorry for the delay, but as I said in the previous chapter, I made a break in the month of May for correcting the translation of other chapters. I couldn't fix the translation of all of them, but the ones I thought more important were corrected. This chapter would probably be published earlier, but my notebook has not working ****correctly**** recently. He deleted this chapter's document twice before my father call a technician. Apparently, he won't last long, so I'm going to have to get a new soon. I just hope he lasts long enough to publish the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 12**

_"Zoe... Asuka... Show them your spirits"_ thought Raram, smiling as he watched Zoe and Asuka advance against Kari and Kiten.

"Shock Wave" Kari and Kiten said at the same time. Their body began to shine and they launched a quick electrical discharge in the direction of Zoe and Asuka.

"Low Kick" said Asuka. She kicked one of the trash cans in the direction of the electrical discharge of Kari and Kiten. The trash can exploded when it collided with the shock wave, but stopped the advance of the discharge.

"Damn, that hurt!" said Asuka, while holding the hurt foot. Zoe, however, was still advancing.

_"Ok, from what I've seen so far, they need a few seconds to load this electrical charge, which means that I have to be quick for counterattack" Zoe thought "I am not yet close enough to give a good attack on them, so I have to stop them from attacking until I'm close enough, but how?"_. She then noticed that Kari and Kiten were about to strike again.

"Shock Wa-".

"Ember!" said Zoe. While Kari and Kiten were carrying their attacks, Zoe opened her mouth and spit fireballs at them. Kari and Kiten had to stop carrying their attacks to deviate in time. "This is my chance" thought Zoe while she was advancing on them.

"Scratch" her nails grew and became claws as she advancing on Kari. Zoe chose attacks her first because she didn't want to have to deal with the Double Team again. Kari tried to fight back, but it wasn't fast enough and received a cut on her shoulder.

"Shock Wave" said Kiten. She released an electrical discharge in Zoe, but Asuka entered in the front. She screamed when she was electrocuted, but remained firm.

Zoe turned around and was surprised to see that Asuka had received the blow for her "are you okay?".

"Focus in the battle!" said Asuka as she

advanced over Kiten.

"Tackle" said Kari. She took advantage that Zoe was distracted and elbowed her in the back, knocking her down on the ground.

"Ember" said Zoe. She opened her mouth and spat her fireballs in Kari, causing her to retreat backwards. She then stood up and advanced on Kari with her claws extended.

"Karate Chop" Asuka said. She tried slapping Kiten with the side of her open hand, but Kiten managed to hold her arm in time and then struck a blow on her chest. Asuka then kneed Kiten o the stomach, making her drop her arm and retreat backwards. They faced each other for a while until Asuka finally spoke:

"You're stronger than I thought" she then gave a long sigh as if she were disappointed "I was saving my new blow for a fight more important, but I guess I have no choice but to use it now." Kiten gave no attention to what she was talking about, she just remained in the fighting position, waiting for the next attack.

"Fury Swipes" Asuka started repeatedly scratches in Kiten with her claws, but she was striking so fast that it looked like she was attacking with various handles. Kiten tried to defend herself, but the blows of Asuka were too fast for her to follow. All she could do was raise her arms protectively over her head. Finally, Asuka struck one last scratch on Kiten's chest, knocking her down.

"Kiten, return" said Surge, bringing her back to the moeball "not bad kid. Maybe you're not so weak as I thought, but this battle is far from over ".

"Maybe, everything will depend on who has most spirit" said Raram. Surge gave a slight smile and a challenging look to he, while Raram returned with his usual serious expression.

"Go, Rai." Surge launched a moeball which left a raichu. She had a long Orange hair, Brown eyes, two big bifurcated ears and a long thin tail that had a lightning bolt-shaped end. She wore a short Orange skirt, an orange shirt, a pair of Brown boots and Brown gloves. "Rai, don't hold against them".

"Yes sir" said Rai "Quick Attack". She advanced in the direction of Asuka in a speed that made her almost invisible. Before Asuka had time to divert, Rai knocked her down on the floor with a rapid Tackle.

"She is strong, very strong" thought Asuka as she raised.

Meanwhile, Kari kept diverting from Zoe's Claws without attempting to attack, until she finally managed to stay far enough from Zoe to load her attack. "Shock Wave" Kari's body began to shine and she released an electrical discharge at Zoe. Zoe tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow and was struck by the discharge. "Tackle" Kari advanced against Zoe and tried to punch her, but Zoe managed to act on time.

"Smokescreen" She opened her mouth and released a cloud of black smoke in Kari's face. Not much, just enough to mow her and make her hesitate for long enough to Zoe retaliate. "Scratch" Zoe jumped on Kari as fast as she could and struck a mighty blow with her claws. Kari fell unconscious on the ground, defeated.

"Kari, return" said Surge, bringing her back to the moeball "listen Rai, you are the last one, so don't go easy on them, fight with all you got!".

"Yes sir," said Rai, while she stared at Asuka.

"Karate Chop" Asuka said. She tried slapping Rai with the side of her open hand, but Rai managed to hold Asuka's arm in time and twist it, making her scream in pain.

"Shock Wave" Rai's body began to shine and she released an electrical discharge to close range in Asuka. Asuka was thrown backwards, until colliding with one of the trash cans.

"Ember" said Zoe. She opened her mouth and spit fireballs in Rai, who managed to deflect them with ease.

"Quick Attack" said Rai. She ran in the direction of Zoe at a speed that made her almost invisible and knocked her down with a tackle.

"Master please put me in their place" said Hana, nervous "They are too much hurt to continue fighting".

Raram knew that she was right. Zoe and Asuka were too much injured to continue fighting, but he also knew that Hana, despite having an advantage because she is a grass type, was not yet strong enough to defeat someone like Rai, even after the training in Daycare.

_"Damn, they were to much injured on this battle. That way there's no way we win. If only I could... Wait!"_ He took his backpack and began to scour all the pockets until he finally find what he was looking for _"I'm so stupid, how could I forget the potions that I bought at a time like this?"._

He took two potions and ran in the direction of Asuka, who was trying to get up while rested on one of the trash cans. While trainers could not participate in the fights with their moemons, they could enter the battlefield to give items such as potions to help their moemons, although there were still limitations about that.

"Rai, stop him" said Surge, when he saw what Raram intended to do.

"Yes sir," said Rai. She turned around and was about to run toward Raram, but Zoe stood in her way.

"Don't touch him!" said Zoe. Her fingernails grew into claws and she struck a Scratch in Rai, making her retreat.

"Here, drink this" said Raram, giving the potion to Asuka.

Asuka took the potion and drank it. Had a terrible taste, but at least healed her wounds "thank you."

"Here, give this to Zoe" said Raram. Zoe and Rai were still struggling and he couldn't stop the fight to give a potion. He then returned to his place next to Hana.

"Ember" said Zoe. She opened her mouth and spit fireballs at Rai.

"Quick Attack" said Rai. She used her speed to divert the Zoe's flame and knock her down with an Tackle.

"Low Kick" said Asuka. She advanced against Rai and tried to kick her, but Rai managed to retreat time to divert the kick. Fortunately, this allowed Asuka stayed between Rai and Zoe, and could give the potion to her. Zoe almost spat the potion when she felt the horrible taste, but managed to swallow everything.

"Thanks, I feel better now" said Zoe while get up "now I can finally kick her ass".

"You didn't seem to be able to do this a few minutes ago" said Asuka.

"Shut up!" said Zoe.

"Shock Wave" said Rai. She released an electrical discharge at Zoe and Asuka, who managed to deflect narrowly.

"We don't have time to fight now," said Asuka "first let's take care of her, then we settled accounts".

"Got it," said Zoe. She assumed an serious expression and got in a fight position next to Asuka.

"Quick Attack" Rai ran toward them with her great speed, making her almost invisible.

"Ember" Zoe opened her mouth and spat her fireballs again, but this time she wasn't targeting in Rai. She spat her fireballs around her and Asuka, creating small fires on the ground. This, along with the trash cans still don't was enought to stop Rai, but delayed her long enough for Asuka have time to counterattack.

"Low Kick" said Asuka. When Rai was about to collide with them, Asuka struck a low shot in her stomach. The collision of the two attacks wounded both Rai as Asuka. The force of the Asuka's made Rai spitting blood and she just didn't scream for shortness of breath. Due to the great speed that Rai was, when Asuka stopped her with the kick, the force of the impact almost broke her leg. She gave a cry of pain that echoed by all the gym.

_"This is going too far, Zoe and Asuka were hurt a lot in this battle, I have to finish this before things get worse"_ thought Raram "Zoe, now!".

"Scratch" Zoe advanced against Rai and Asuka and dealt a blow to the Rai's shoulder, shooting her back "you can still fight?" she asked for Asuka, who was on the ground, holding her injured leg.

"Yes, let's over with this" replied Asuka as they raised. Unfortunately, Rai managed to act before them.

"Thunder Wave," said Rai. She raised her hands and released a flow of electricity in Zoe and Asuka, paralyzing them. They tried to move and break free of the paralysis, but it was in vain. Rai stood there for a short time, while she was recovering her breath. After a few seconds, she finally attacked.

"Quick Attack" she ran in the direction of Zoe with her great speed and invested her with all her strength. Zoe was thrown backwards and collided with one of the trash cans. She tried to get up, but couldn't even move because of the paralysis. "Shock Wave" Rai's body began to shine and she released an electrical discharge in Asuka, who cannot do anything while receiving the attack.

"It seems that they can't fight anymore" said Surge "You gave us a bit of work, but as I said before, you're not strong enough to face me. C'mon, bring them back to the moeballs and send your Paras, let's see how long she resists against Rai".

Hana was hidden behind Raram, trembling with fear. Zoe and Asuka were the most stronger moemons that she has ever known. And if they couldn't defeat Rai, so what could she do?

Raram knew how Hana was feeling now and he wouldn't force her to fight, but then what would he do? Raram couldn't think of anything and every second he was beginning to believe more and more in the words of Lt. Surge.

"So? You'll send your last moemon or will admit the defeat?" asked Surge.

"No!" yelled Zoe suddenly, drawing attention of all that were present "I won't lose again, I refuse!".

Suddenly, she started to get up of the floor. A red aura growing around her. "She is using the Blaze again" thought Raram.

"When I evolve I thought I would be more stronger and could win battles easier, but until now I just was beaten. I'm sick of this! " The aura around her increased and her eyes became two fireballs "I WON'T LOSE!" and then she attacked.

"Ember" Zoe opened her mouth and spat her fireballs in Rai.

"Quick Attack" Rai used her speed to dodge the fireballs of Zoe and advanced quickly against her.

"Metal Claw" Zoe's claws grew and gained a metallic sheen. Shortly before Rai hit her, Zoe extended her claws in her direction, forcing her to make an abrupt halt to not be punctured by the claws.

"Ember" Zoe opened her mouth and spat her fireballs in Rai, which was too close to divert. Rai lurched backward while the flames were burning her. When the flames went out, Rai was still standing, but it was clear that she was at her limit.

"Shock Wave" Rai launched an electrical charge against Zoe, too fast so she could divert. Zoe was thrown back when receiving the attack and before she could get up, Rai struck again "Shock Wave" she released another discharge in Zoe, knocking her down again. Zoe was still with the Blaze, but as Rai, she was on the edge of her forces.

"Shock Wa-" Rai was about to shot one last the Shock Wave when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her for back, making her miss the shot.

"You should not forget that I was still here," said Asuka.

"H-how did you manage to free yourself of paralysis?".

"For you it doesn't matter anymore" before Rai could react, Asuka put her arms over the Rai's shoulders under her's armpits, giving her a full-nelson "Zoe, now!".

"If I attack now, you'll also gonna be hit".

"Do it, you idiot!" said Asuka.

"Shock Wave" Rai could not move because of the full nelson, but she could still carry the electricity in her body. The electricity passed from her body to Asuka's body, electrocuting her. Asuka screamed in pain, but didn't move a muscle.

"Now!" she screamed again for Zoe.

Zoe took a deep breath and focused. The Red aura of the Blaze grew up around her. "Ember" she spat several fireballs in the direction of Rai and Asuka, burning both. Asuka had a little protection, since Rai was in front of her, but it was also very injured by the flames. When the flames have ceased, Asuka and Rai fell on the ground, without any more energy.

"Return" Raram and Surge said at the same time, bringing them back to the moeballs.

A long silence took over the gym, until Lt. Surge began to slowly cross the battlefield toward Raram. When he was face to face with him, the two faced coldly for a moment, until Surge gave a big laugh, surprising Raram and his moemons.

"Now that was a shock! You are tje real deal, kid "said Suge "Here, you deserved it, theThunderBadge " He stretched the hand, holding a yellow star of eight points with an octagon orange in the middle. Raram caught and examined it for a moment before keep it in the Pocket.

"We did it!" Zoe shrieked with excitement. She ran to Raram and jumped into his arms.

"Take it easy, you're still injured from the fight" said Raram looking worried. Zoe didn't seem to mind much, she just wanted to be able to embrace him.

"Ah, here, take this, too" said Surge. He took a orange TM from the pocket and delivered it to Raram "this is the TM34, it contains the Shock Wave. You saw how this attack is strong during fight kid, so use it well. "

"Thanks".

"You'll still gonna need of this kid, believe me" said Surge "I was wrong about you can't defeat me, but I didn't was wrong when I said that you are not ready to face what's ahead".

Raram faced him for a moment before answer "Maybe" and with those words, he and his moemons left the gym.

Lt. Surge gave another laugh to see them out "I hope you train quite kid, for your sake".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but believe me, it wasn't easy to make this chapter in way my notebook is now. I know that I didn't explain some things in this chapter, for example how Asuka managed to get rid of paralysis or this idea to use potions during the fights as they do in the games. I intended to explain that after the gym battle, but I couldn't do that in time, but I promise I will explain these things in the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**After a long delay (as always) I finally managed to publish this chapter. I would have published last month, but my notebook did the favor of stop working and when I managed to make he work again, he deleted all documents, downloads, pictures... and this chapter wasn't exception. Why did this happen? I also like to know. No one knows how to get me stressed and angry like this notebook.**

**Sorry for the outburst. It was something I needed to hash out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and if possible, comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raram's moemon adventure<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Shortly after leaving the gym and have cured his moemons, Raram decided to take them to a restaurant in Vermilion before leave the town. He preferred that they eat while they walked to the next town, but he thought they deserved a break after the hard battle against Lt. Surge.

"You two were amazing there" said Hana while they ate.

"She's right. You two really impressed me there" said Raram.

"Thanks, but the truth is that we came very close to losing" Zoe admitted reluctantly "Was the hardest battle so far". Asuka gave a slight grunt beside her. She agreed with Zoe, but it was frustrating to admit her own weaknesses.

"Truth, and the next won't be easier. We're going to have to train a lot from now on" said Raram. He then remembered something "talking about, there's something I still can not understand. How you managed to get rid of paralysis during the battle Asuka?". Zoe and Hana looked at Asuka with expectation, also wondering how she managed to do that.

Asuka sighed before answering "well, during our training in Daycare, I learned a new move, but didn't get a chance to use it until our gym battle. It's called Focus Energy. Basically, it consists in focus all my energy in my next attack, increasing my chances of having a critical hit. "

"Wait a minute, how it can cancel the effects of paralysis?" asked Zoe.

"When I was paralyzed, I could feel the electricity running through my body. Didn't hurt at all, but it wasn't a good feeling. The worst part was that my body seemed to refuse to obey me, no matter how hard I tried" Asuka shuddered to remember that feeling "Then I decided to use the Focus energy, because I thought that if I focused all my energy and I concentrate on making my body obey me, I could ignore the electricity and help Zoe to defeat Rai".

"If I remember correctly, the professor oak once said that the Thunder wave reaches the target's nervous system, preventing the body of obey the brain's commands" said Raram, remembering the lessons that professor oak used to give to him, Jason, Daisy, Myu and his brothers. The explanation of Asuka made a bit of sense, but there was still something he couldn't understand in that story.

"I still don't understand how this works" said Zoe.

"I'm not surprised. Someone with one brain cell would never understand something so complicated" said Asuka, trying to provoke Zoe.

"What did you call me your pig-monkey?!" said Zoe.

"You heard me, your pervert lizard!" said Asuka.

Raram sighed and leaned back in his chair while Zoe and Asuka continued to discuss. He hoped that after fighting together against Lt. Surge, they would start to understand each other, or at least gain a little more respect for each other, but apparently nothing had changed.

"Please, don't fight" said Hana, trying to calm them, but they didn't seem to even be listening what she was saying.

"Don't worry Hana, they're just discussing, it's nothing serious at all" said Raram. He didn't want that Hana be upset because of the fight.

Hana didn't seem convinced and continued trying to stop Zoe and Asuka. Raram noticed that some people in the restaurant were starting to look to the fight, but he didn't mind, he was more concerned with something else at the moment.

Despite what he told to Hana, he also wanted that Zoe and Asuka get along with each other and stop fighting. When he began his journey, he had no idea what kind of team he would have and he didn't care. But after meeting these three girls, they quickly become something important to him. He cared a lot about them, and the fact of them don't understand each other bothered him. He blamed himself for that.

_"They're starting to remind me of me, Myu and Jason when we were kids"_ Raram thought _"Until that day, when we were stupid enough to get into route 1. Although if we hadn't done that, maybe things wouldn't be as they are now. "_

He looked back to his moemons. Zoe and Asuka were still arguing and Hana were trying to calm them. _"Actually, I think they started a little better than us."_

* * *

><p>After Zoe and Asuka calmed down, Raram brought them and Hana back to the moeballs. He intended to follow the route 11 and camp there for the night, but before, there was something he needed solve. He went in the Moemon Center and took the key of one room with nurse Joy. <em>"She'll probably be upset, but I have to do this"<em> thought Raram, when he entered the room.

He took Asuka's moeball from his pocket and release her. She left the moeball with a tired expression on her face and seemed to be angry. "What do you want? It's a pain in the ass having to sleep in a moeball, and be awake from nothing does not help to improve my mood.

"You slept as I walked from the restaurant to the Moemon Center?".

"I didn't think you were going to release us again for today, so I decided to go to sleep later."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you, but there's something I need to ask you."

"What is?" said Asuka with a groggy voice.

"Well, there's something that I still can't understand in your story about Focus Energy" said Raram "you said you learned this movement in the Daycare, and you can only test it during our battle against Surge. I can understand how you managed to change it to get rid of paralysis, but how you managed to develop a new way to use it if you were using for the first time? Especially in such a short time and while was paralyzed".

"So you think I lied?" Asuka got quite angry, but mainly hurt by what he said.

"No, I don't think you lied, only that there's something you don't want to share with me or with Zoe and Hana yet. If that is the case, I'll understand, but I want you to know that you can trust on us" he gave a slight smile for her "we are a team after all".

Asuka blushed with Raram's words. He was always kind to her, no matter how much she screamed or beated him. He didn't seem to keep any grudges for her no matter what she did and that was new to her. No one in her former band had been so nice to her as he was.

"A-alright, I'll tell you, but that talk died between us, okay?" she said. Raram nodded and sat on the bed to hear Asuka's history.

"Let me see, where do I begin?" said Asuka, as she sat beside Raram "Well, as you may already know, most of fighting type moemons love fight more than almost everything and Mankeys are not different. In my old group, we spent most of the time fighting and training to become stronger".

"You had a group? But you were alone when we met" said Raram.

"Asuka was silent for a moment before answering" I left my group before we met, ok? Now you want to hear my story or not?".

By Asuka's reacton, Raram realized that he may have touched on a delicate subject, so he decided to stay quiet and let her continue.

"As I was saying, fighting type moemons love fight and thats why my old bunch spent most of the day training, for us become stronger and learn new attacks. But even the strongest attack may be uselees in certain situations, especially when we don't know more than it basic. My old group knew about that".

"So that's how you learned how to use the Focus Energy to get rid of paralysis?".

"Yes, although I have never practiced since I still hadn't learned the Focus Energy at the time, I still could hear the older explaining how it works and see them practicing the Focus Energy while they meditated".

"I understand" said Raram _"She learned to use the Focus Energy in a new way just by what she heard, even without having the chance to practice only once. No matter how meticulous the members of her former group were, it is still an amazing feat_" he thought.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" asked Asuka.

"Actually Yes" Raram said "some time ago, when we battle with Jason for the last time, you looked different while fighting. Something happened before the battle?".

Asuka was in doubt whether she should tell him or not, but after thinking a bit, she decided to tell him "you remember our gym battle, when I fought against that Starmie?".

Raram nodded. He still remembered his battle against Misty.

"Well, that battle really pissed me off" said Asuka "I couldn't do almost nothing with that Starmie. There was a moment she seemed to be bored with our battle!". Asuka growled in frustration to remember that "since you caught me, I became much stronger, but it seems that no matter how strong I am, It will always appear someone who is too strong for me, it's like all my training was useless!".

She was silent for a moment, as if trying to calm down. After a few minutes, she continued "the reason I fought like that against your friend's wartortle was because I was tired of feeling weak, I was determined to win that day.

Raram remembered what happened in that battle. Asuka won Makie easily, only to be defeated by the first strike of Miki. Thunder Wave. _"That fight must have made her feel bad"_ he thought _"now I understand, she remembered how to use Focus Energy to get rid from paralysis because of this fight. It wasn't something she remembered in the heat of battle against Surge, she probably was thinking of a way to overcome the paralysis since that fight"._

"Any more questions?" muttered Asuka.

"No, but thank you for answering my questions Asuka. You can go back to sleep now" Raram wanted to say something to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say and he feared end hurting her as he had done before.

"Too late, I lost sleep over this whole conversation" she said.

"Sorry about that" said Raram.

"But, there's something you could do to compensate me".

"What?" asked Raram. He didn't realize the smile that she was giving until it was too late.

Asuka jumped on him and knocked him down on the bed. She sat on his waist and began to kiss him fiercely. Raram was still stunned by her sudden advance, but he can't avoid and began to kiss her back. Asuka then pressed her tongue against Raram's lips, asking permission to enter. He granted and soon the two were battling for dominance with their tongues. Asuka won quickly and began to greedily explore every centimeter of his mouth. Raram then grabbed her soft butt with his hands and squeezed the cheeks tightly. This made Asuka moan and kiss more excitedly than her already was.

They continued like this for a few minutes until they finally had to separated for breathe.

"No more games, I can't wait any longer" said Asuka. She got up on him and began to undress.

Raram can't help, but was mesmerized with the show that Asuka was giving him. No matter how many times he saw, for him was always a breath-taking sight.

When she finished undressing, Asuka began to untie Raram's pants and pulled his underwear down, revealing his member "you're a really perverted, don't you?" she said, making Raram blush.

"Let's try something new today" said Asuka. She then took on a 69 position, with her pussy turned to Raram's face as she stared his hard member. Without hesitation, Asuka swallowed the whole member of once and started bobbing her head up and down.

Raram gasped in surprise when he felt Asuka's mouth around his dick. He didn't expect that she went straight to the point, instead than provoke him with slow licks, but he would be a liar if he said he didn't like. He started moaning from pleasure while Asuka continued with her intense blowjob while her soft ass and wet pussy were centimeters from his face. He then grabbed Asuka's hips to pull her closer and stuck his tongue inside of her wet folds and started licking her juices.

Asuka was taken by surprise when she feel Raram's tongue penetrates her and her inner walls instantly tightened around it, but she kept bobbing her head from top to bottom. She decided to provoke him more and started to caress his balls with her hands and occasionally she turned her tongue around his cock's head.

_"I... I won't be able to hold any longer..."_ Raram thought. He thought to tell Asuka he was close, but he couldn't stop licking her pussy and taste her juices. Finally, he released his seed inside of her mouth. She tried to swallow all, but it was too much and some ran out of her mouth. She came soon after, covering Raram's face with her juices.

They stayed in that position for some time, trying to retrieve the breath. After that, Asuka got up and got on all fours on the bed and turned her ass to Raram. He was surprised with that, Asuka never seemed the type who liked to be in a submissive position, but he did what she wanted and positioned himself behind her.

"Wait!" said Asuka "I want... I want try to do anal this time."

"Are you sure?" Raram asked.

"Yes, I have" said Asuka, sounding almost impatient.

Raram then grabbed her hips and penetrated her anus. Asuka screamed when she felt Raram's member inside her, what made him stop, worried that he had hurt her.

"Keep going!" said Asuka. It wasn't a request, it was an order. And Raram obeyed with pleasure.

He started to moving quickly back and forth, trying to get deeper and deeper in Asuka's warm hole. Her ass felt so tight that he couldn't think of anything else excerpt keep fucking her until he couldn't anymore.

Asuka had lost strength in her arms and the front of her body fell into the bed, but she managed to keep her back part up in the air for Raram keep going. _"It's... It's so warm inside me now..._".

"Asuka I... I... I'm Cumming!" And with these words Raram shot his hot seed inside of Asuka. That was enough for her to lose the strength she had left in her legs and her back part fall into bed. Raram fell on Asuka, as tired as she. The two stayed that way for a few minutes in silence until Asuka said:

"Thanks" she said with a sleepy voice.

"You started this" said Raram.

"Not for the sex you idiot!" said Asuka "But for hear me about my old group, the battle with the Starmie and all the rest. I needed to put it out for a long time, I just didn't know who or how to talk to about it. "

"If you need, I'm all ears" said Raram. Asuka didn't say anything more, so Raram assumed that she fell asleep.

_"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave Vermilion"_ Raram thought. He then embraced Asuka protectively and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In the previous chapter, I promised to explain about the use of potions and other items during the battle, but I didn't found a good moment in this chapter to talk about it. So I decided to put as a AN.<strong>

**Basically a trainer can use how many items he wants during a fight, ****but only one at a time. However,**** the battle is not going to stop for he delivered an item for his moemon. It would be ridiculous if a trainer could stop the final blow of the opponent to give his moemon a Max potion, for example. That's why the trainer must be careful when he gonna give an item to his moemon, is a moment of risk for the trainer and his moemon.**

**I'm still working on other details about how this will work, but it's basically it. **


End file.
